


How You Get Your Dragon (如何得到一头龙)

by EstelleLeonard



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Toothcup, 牙嗝, 牙杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: 我决定忘了官方结局。





	1. Hiccup的梦

Hiccup想，他应该是溺水了。  
他努力拼凑自己的呼吸想发出像样的音节，但3月冰凉的湖水一次次没过他的胸口，把呻吟打碎成无助的音节。奇怪的是，他身上却感觉岩浆一般烫。他的心脏仿佛一座颤抖的火山，随时会冲出他的胸腔。然而四周是黑暗，仿佛极夜一般的黑暗。  
少年急切的想找回呼吸。不自觉地仰起脖子，潮水和岩浆马上顺着他仰起的曲线浸没他最后一丝清醒的思绪。  
“唔…tooth…less…”少年求救一般的，在湖水退潮的间隙呼喊龙的名字。在喊出那个名字的瞬间，他的嘴唇突然碰到了冰凉坚硬的龙的鳞片，Toothless炽热的呼吸也近在咫尺。还没等Hiccup做出反应，这个吻马上变成了黏糊糊的舌头，在他已经仰至极限的脖颈和胸口留恋。潮水的节奏跟着龙的每一次舔舐，把Hiccup冲向更深的快感中。  
“啊！” 少年发出甜蜜的惊呼。龙的舌头在一次次尝试中逐渐掌握了敏感的地带,开始有节奏地刺激初尝欢愉的乳头。成熟不久的果实也让龙的舌尖感受到了前所未有的甜美，引诱他一次次舔尝，在少年尚显纤细的躯体上留下唾液浓烈的痕迹。  
一波波的快感让Hiccup只得顺从于本能，他无地扶着龙在自己身上热切探索的脑袋，仿佛在海浪中紧紧抓住船板，下身不自觉地拱起，隐约的诉说着渴望。  
Toothless感觉到Hiccup的变化，立刻把自己挺翘的分身贴到了少年滚烫的肉棒上。  
“啊！嗯！”听到少年鼓励般的呻吟，Toothless低吼一声，立刻摩擦了起来。Hiccup全身的感官都集中到和龙紧密贴合的下身，在急切的摩擦刺激下，少年青涩的液体不断低落在他的小腹，又因为下身的动作被涂抹开，形成一幅淫靡的图景。  
Toothless笨拙中带着爱意的动作让他无法思考现在的状况，只能竭尽全力配合龙的动作。没有什么经验的少年很快就射了出来。  
哈…哈…Toothless……”Hiccup知道现在自己的全身可能都已经红透了，但刚被开拓的身体却越发渴求起来。空气越来越稀薄，他听到不知是自己还是Toothless的心跳，犹如雷鼓。而Toothless还没有…  
龙发出一声忍耐的呜咽，开始专注地舔舐Hiccup黏糊糊的腿间。  
天啊！  
强烈的快感混合着羞耻感一齐冲上Hiccup的大脑，他下意识地并拢双腿，却被龙直接推开，精液混合着龙的唾液，流入轻轻开合的小穴。而龙的舌尖，也顺着液体向下，逐渐移向小穴之中，一重一轻的模拟着交合的姿势，小心翼翼开拓着少年最脆弱的密径。  
Hiccup一团浆糊的思绪突然冒出个清晰的疑问，他的龙到底从哪儿学的这身技巧？  
Toothless看出了少年的分心，不满地哼了一声，突然将舌头深深插入密径之中，这个举动立刻引起了少年甜蜜的回应。  
“哈，嗯！”少年再次抬起的分身上渗出白色的液体。他本能的把手伸向自己灼热的下身，也被龙飞快的制止了。  
“Toothless……”Hiccup的眼角流下生理的泪水，龙抬起头轻轻舔掉，眼神中却虽然有些焦躁，但隐隐有些狡黠。  
可恶！Hiccup在心里责怪自己平时太惯着Toothless。但现在的状况可容不得他开为规范小课堂。  
“Toothless，”在与快感的撕扯中，少年的呻吟染上了一层该死的粘腻的哭腔。  
“Toothless，”他的龙再等他开口。他的龙有一双湖水一般清澈的绿眼睛。  
“Toothless…我只要你。”  
Hiccup想，如果死了的话，他宁愿溺死在这片湖里。  
这句话仿佛一句魔咒，龙的眼神骤变，将仰躺的少年直接翻了个面，毫不留情的将自己高昂的分身送入了少年体内，开始快节奏的抽送。  
Hiccup的身体贴在地面上，背部紧贴着龙的前胸。湿漉漉的地面带着一丝凉意，伴着每一次撞击的摩擦，给Hiccup被舔到异常敏感的乳尖又一轮激。  
Toothless没有将重量压在人类的身上，但抽送的力道还是让Toothless不知所措，就在Hiccup以为要到了的时候，Toothless突然抽身，又把他放回了仰躺的姿势再次进入。  
剧烈的刺激让Hiccup发出不受控制的惊呼，Toothless坚硬的腹部与Hiccup下身的摩擦也让尖端的液体不断滴落，在Hiccup断断续续的求饶声中，龙迎来了高潮。  
白色浓稠的液体从小穴的中流出，在体内横冲直撞的热流给了少年最后一波冲击，“啊啊！”Hiccup高高抬起臀部和背部，大脑一片空白，在一片狼藉中射了出来，随后无地躺在地上，任由龙温柔的舔遍全身。  
高潮的晕眩中，他模糊地听到耳边响起了急迫的敲门声。

咚咚咚 “Hiccup！”  
咚咚咚 “Hiccup！”  
咚咚咚 “Hiccup!”  
“我听到了…Astrid！”  
Berk岛的首领，年轻还算英俊的维京战士，曾经驯服过龙王夜煞的男人，小嗝嗝（？）,人生头一回，从春梦中被官方女友叫醒了，而春梦的对象，是三个月前与他分别后带着伴侣回到龙族秘境的那头夜煞。  
“No…”他抓了抓本来就乱的鸡窝头，把被子遮在腰上，跑去给门外没什么耐心的姑娘开门。果然，劈头盖脸就是被鼻涕粗和双胞胎兄妹一顿吐槽。  
“Hiccup！你一大早怎么磨磨蹭蹭的！”  
“Hiccup你怎么还裹着被子！”  
“Hiccup你难道还在尿床？！”  
“我没有！！”Hiccup仿佛被人窥看了什么不得了的秘密，脸突然红了一下。  
Toothless……我只要你。  
他下意识想到梦里炽热的表白，表情更加尴尬。  
“天呐，你真的尿床了！Berk算是完了！”鼻涕粗对天绝望地喊道。  
“行了别闹了！”Astrid是个抡斧头长大的姑娘，但也是几个沉稳的猎手，从小玩到大的几个人中，她算是最靠谱的一个，也最清楚Hiccup和Toothless深厚的感情。自从Hiccup的龙离开后，她敏锐的察觉到Hiccup的低落，便不像其他人那样热衷于没心没肺地吐槽，  
“今早出海的船只救了几个遇难的船员，现在正在长老那里医治。”Astrid说，“里面为首的那个自称是维拉尔的使者。”  
“维拉尔的船员渡过了海妖湾？”Hiccup抬了抬眉毛。  
维拉尔是位于维京群岛南边的大陆国家，直线距离并不遥远，但中间隔了一片被称为”海妖湾“的海域，据说过去所有企图渡过海域前往维京的船只不论大小全部葬身海底。只有小部分幸存的水员描述过那里的阴森和恐怖，迷雾中充斥着海妖凄厉的哭声，船只在闪电中失去方向，或是被巨浪吞没，或是撞上暗礁。久而久之，那片海域就成了没人愿意路过的地区，维京和维拉尔之间的海上道路从未畅通，必须绕道其他海峡，费时费力，这样一来，两地之间几乎没有交往。  
“不，听说是绕道别国的途中遇到了暴风雨，趴在船只残骸上飘到了附近。”Astrid拍了拍Hiccup的肩膀，“首领，大家都在等你过去。”  
“好，我明白了，马上来。”  
“别忘了擦眼屎啊Hiccup！”  
Hiccup迅速关上门，把双胞胎喋喋不休的唠叨隔离在门外。被叫做首领的年轻人看了眼自己乱糟糟的床铺，深深叹了一口气。


	2. 水手与捕猎

等Hiccup赶到的时候，伤员都已经完成了包扎，长老微笑示意他水手们都没有大碍。包扎完的几个已经和Astrid他们开始了闲聊。  
为首被叫做船长的人，是一个与Hiccup同龄的青年。身材纤瘦的他金发蓝眼，略显黝黑的肤色似乎并没有多少风吹日晒的痕迹，看上去并不像是在海上航行多年的水手。  
“你好，我是雷神号的船长，我叫乔伊。”乔伊向Hiccup伸出手来，他的手臂包上了纱布，看上去伤势不重，“我们在航行途中遇到了暴风雨，幸好船员们都没事。”  
“你好，我叫Hiccup，是Berk的首领。”Hiccup握住了乔伊的手，“Berk的水手从小在大风大浪里长大，也几乎没人到过维拉尔，没想到今天终于碰到了高手。”  
“哈哈，不用这么绕弯，我知道你想问什么。”乔伊回头看了看，其他人听到Hiccup的话，都纷纷抬起头，投来询问怀疑的目光。  
金发青年从衣服里掏出一块徽章：“我的全名叫作乔伊.斐迪南，是维拉尔国王卡斯提尔.斐迪南的三子。我的父亲派我……不，应该说是我无视了他的要求，执意要驾船开拓海上的航线。”  
金色的徽章上，是维拉尔王国的雄狮图腾。  
“我的老天！！！”暴芙纳特一下子兴奋起来，一头凑上前来仔细观摩皇室的徽章，“货真价实的王子哎！！”  
众人也纷纷围拢来对着稀有的物件各抒己见，Hiccup和远处淡定喝茶的长老交换了一个眼神，长老对他点了点头。看来青年的身份确实无假。  
“我本身并不会驾船，只是喜欢研究机械，开船的是这4位更有经验的海员。” 乔伊指了一下身后几个更壮实的船员，“雷神号是我参考南方海域商船设计的，为了灵活性减轻了船体重量，没想到败给了北方的巨浪。”  
“那现在怎么办，你们怎么回去啊？要不要把我一起带去呢？我会保护你的~”暴芙纳特的一只手已经勾了上去。  
“既然这样，我们可以赠送给维拉尔一条船，你们可以开船绕道回去。”Hiccup转头问Astrid，“Astrid,我记得港口那里还有几艘快要完成的船？”  
“没错。”Astrid点头，“建造中的备用船有2艘，都是中等大小，可以给你们一艘，装你们5人绰绰有余。”  
“太感谢了！” “非常感谢！”水手们纷纷道谢，乔伊紧紧握住了Hiccup的手：“谢谢你Hiccup。”  
此时，角落里突然传出了戈伯不耐烦的吼声：“我说！！！”  
众人被吓得一致闭嘴。  
“还有个家伙没醒过来呢！！”戈伯指了指角落里床铺上躺着的一名水手，“你们一共6个人啊！”  
“怎么可能！”乔伊急忙跑过去，“我们一船5个人。都只受了轻伤。”  
一群人围拢在床边，床上双目紧闭的，是一个高个的黑发青年，衣着装束倒和维拉尔人完全不同，更像是维京岛的一名猎手。  
“我并不认识这个人。”乔伊看了看其他水手，他们也都纷纷摇头，“而且维拉尔人很少有黑头发……会不会同时也有别的船沉了？”  
“他伤得很重吗？”Astrid粗看了一眼，觉得黑发青年似乎没有什么明显的皮外伤。  
“几乎没有受伤，”戈伯也不解地耸耸肩，“但就是弄不醒。”  
“总之，还是要等到人醒了才能搞清楚。我家里还有些草药，可以敷一下试试。”要说Hiccup家，几乎算是半个伤科诊所，当年和Toothless可没少撞在山上石头上，“Astrid，鱼脚司，先给乔伊他们找个住处，等大家伤好了，我们就出发。”  
事情就这么定了下来。白天Hiccup忙着处理Berk的事务，帮助乔伊搭起维京帐篷，到了傍晚时分，乔伊被鱼脚司他们缠住讲维拉尔的故事，Hiccup终于抽身，从家里找出了几瓶好用的药膏，紧赶慢赶地来到了长老的屋子。  
屋子的大门是敞开的，长老似乎出门去了。Hiccup在门口喊了一声，没有回应。  
他进到屋里，寻找角落里的黑发青年，发现原本躺着人的地方已经空空如也。难道发生了什么事？！  
Hiccup赶紧四下观察，可奇怪的是，屋子似乎没有任何翻乱打斗的迹象。  
窗外的天空已经暗沉，屋内的光线也逐渐黯淡。就在他思考要不要赶在天彻底黑前召集Astrid他们一起来找人的时候，维京人猛然感觉到身后的空气里有陌生人靠近的气息。  
背后人不知道是什么时候进的屋子，脚步声轻不可闻，但却散发出强大的压迫感。这种隐秘却露着獠牙的感觉，让Hiccup想起捕猎时的龙，先设法靠近自己的猎物，在攻击前悄无声息地缩小捕猎的距离。  
Hiccup全身紧绷，已经太近了，他的后背能感觉到来人强大的气场，仿佛一张猎网笼罩在头顶，而Hiccup显然错过了逃跑的时间。  
他悄悄地把手探向腰间的匕首，掐准距离再次靠近的瞬间猛地转身。  
“别动！”  
Berk岛地处靠近极地的北方，9个月下雪，3个月下冰雹。这里的人最熟悉冬天和黑夜，只有在短短的春季傍晚，才会有转瞬即逝的晚霞点缀凌冽的天空。霞光透过屋顶的窗户洒在屋内，形成一轮小小的光晕，Berk的传统里，被称为奥丁的神迹。

Hiccup心想，奥丁在上！

他的眼前，是一双再熟悉不过的，宝石般的绿眼睛。  
手一松，匕首就掉到了地上，绿眼睛往后退了一步。  
呼吸！呼吸！呼吸！视线中浮现出白色的雾气，他感觉不到身体其他部位的存在，只知道全身的血液都因为突如其来的缺氧在叫嚣。  
“哈……”Hiccup终于强迫自己的胸腔吸入了一口氧气。  
初春淡紫色的晚霞照在对面人的头顶，他回忆起在山谷中遇到龙的那一天，似乎也是这样的晚霞。如果说当时支配他的是对传说中猛兽的未知和恐惧，那么现在，让他止不住浑身颤抖的又是什么？  
接着吸气，吸气！Hiccup心里默念，他狠狠甩了一下头，用力眨眨眼睛。把视线重新聚焦到眼前的人身上。这次他看清楚了来人是个比他高出大半个头的青年，黑色的头发，绿色的双眸，身上是似曾见过的猎手服饰。  
“都说了放在门口就行啦。”门口想起长老的声音，“哦， Hiccup你来啦！”  
“什么？”Hiccup的思路被拉了回来，晚霞落入山脚，屋内亮起了壁炉的火光，“他是……”  
“早上那个昏迷不醒的水手，中午的时候他突然醒了。”长老把木柴放到了点燃的炉边，“我看他也没受伤，就请他帮我去摘了些果子。”  
Hiccup这才注意到青年单手抱着的一筐野果，探究地看着自己。  
他不知从哪儿生出一丝失落。  
“抱，抱歉。”Hiccup尴尬地踢开脚边的匕首，把手伸给青年：“我叫Hiccup，是这里的首领。”  
青年看看Hiccup的手，再看看自己的手，显出茫然无措的样子。  
“这孩子人个子高，身手也利索，可是有些怪怪的。”长老走过来，把黑发青年的停在半空不知所措的手轻轻挪到Hiccup的手里，看着Hiccup轻声道：“他不会讲话，似乎也没有记忆。”  
Hiccup的手掌在触碰到青年掌心的瞬间感受到了一股凉意，青年的体温异常低，与夜晚冰冷的空气几乎没有区别。  
“不介意的话我想让他住在你那里，你知道，我一个老太婆，夜生活还是很丰富的，他在不方便。”长老看着Hiccup微微笑道。  
“哈？！”Hiccup整个人差点平地摔，“长老，可是我……”  
“果子你拿着吧，算是你帮我个忙咯，这天也真是，入夜就凉得快。”老太太头也不回，坐到壁炉边开始往里边添柴火，“哦对了，在他恢复记忆之前，可能还得先给他起个名字。”


	3. 送你一条龙尾巴

“所以，这就是我的房间。”  
Hiccup一边向青年介绍着面前比狗窝稍微好些（可能并没有……）的屋子，一边急忙把杂乱的物品收到一边。  
“你可以睡在我的床上，上面有个阁楼，我一般会在那儿搞些木工做些工具，可能会到很晚，所以我直接睡阁楼就行。”  
鉴于青年不能开口讲话，基本上就成了Hiccup的独角戏。  
“明天早上我们先去找乔伊他们，看看有没有人记得你从哪儿来。”  
Hiccup搞完床铺回头一看，青年正饶有兴致地打量着阁楼。  
“怎么样，你想上去看看吗？”  
Hiccup发誓他看到了一条龙尾巴雀跃的摇摆。  
阁楼里摆满了各种图纸和工具，工作台上放着一条人工尾翼，角落里堆了几个义肢。  
“我的脚掉了一个，”Hiccup玩笑似的说着：“这些都是备用的。”  
青年看了一眼Hiccup的木头义肢，没有露出一般人那种惊诧的表情，眼神中也没有询问的意思，很自然地(或者说很不自然？）接受了这件事。  
反而是旧到有点生锈的龙尾翼引起了他的兴趣。  
“只有半边，很奇怪对吧。”Hiccup指了指边上的设计图纸，“这条尾巴是我设计给朋友用的，可以手动操控，不过现在已经没有什么用了。”他轻轻抚摸着尾翼收起的部分，并不知道自己眼神中泄露出的温柔。他只字未提后来改良了自动尾翼的事。  
“我准备把它重新修复一下，你想在边上看看吗？”  
青年点点头，眼神亮了起来。  
“好吧，让我们看看…”Hiccup坐到工作台前，“先得把这里碰坏的地方磨掉一些重新打形状，我需要一张磨纸和一个小榔头，应该就放在…”  
Hiccup话说一半，却发现青年已经把东西递了过来。  
“…工具架的第二层。” Hiccup往回倒了倒带子，确认自己还有半句话没讲完，可是青年已经在催促他不要摸鱼。  
给你啦，快干活吧！  
青年冲Hiccup眨了眨眼睛。  
“…哇哦谢谢…你找的可真快。有时候我都不知道自己会放在哪里。”Hiccup把一闪而过的疑问放在一边，开始讲解起尾翼的构造和准备做的修复。  
一般来说，在Hiccup讲到第三句话，正常人比如Astrid就该开始打瞌睡了。不知到是否因为Hiccup为他提供了免费的住处，青年倒是很捧场，一直在Hiccup边上没有打过半个呵欠，还时不时给他帮忙递换个工具。到后来，Hiccup发现自己甚至不用开口，青年就会在恰当的时间递上恰当的东西。  
这一天，Hiccup的效率出奇得高，很快就把尾翼修复如初。  
“谢谢你伙计，我猜你之前应该不是水手，大概是个工匠之类的。”青年帮着把工具放回架子上时Hiccup说道，“我们把这个大家伙放到箱子里，就大功告成了！“  
Hiccup搬出一个木箱子，示意青年把尾翼收起来。  
方才还动作敏捷的青年，抱着崭新的尾翼迟疑了起来。  
“怎么了？”Hiccup抬起头，看到青年眼神中明显的抗拒和……生气？应该不会是生气吧，“嘿，别生气，才修好的东西我不是要把它藏起来，只是暂时放一放。”  
暂时吗？Hiccup在心里苦笑了一下。  
青年仿佛能看穿他的谎言，紧紧抱着尾翼不让Hiccup接过去。  
“行啦别这样！”Hiccup作势要将尾巴抢过来，黑发青年一眼看出了他的企图，敏捷地向后一闪，露出一个调皮的鬼脸后立马抱着尾翼往楼下逃去。  
“嘿！别跑！”Hiccup赶紧追下去，两个人满屋子的追逐战，刚收拾好的房间再次鸡飞狗跳东倒西歪。  
在好几轮无果的追逐战后，Hiccup只能百般无奈的喊：“你这是犯规！”年轻的首领狼狈地插着腰气，喘吁吁地看着单手吊在房梁上的青年，尾翼被他提得高高的，Hiccup跳了几下还是够不着。  
所以我赢啦？绿眼睛歪着头，露出一个得意的笑。  
Hiccup抹了抹额头的汗：“行吧捣蛋鬼，我输了。”他望着轻松跳下房梁落在面前的青年，这副自来熟的样子不仅没有另Hiccup讨厌，反而生出一股莫名的亲切感，“请自便，随便你放哪儿。”  
话虽如此，房间里早已是一片狼藉。  
青年利索地把尾翼甩到了床上。  
Hiccup忍不住笑了：”你是怕我趁你睡着偷尾巴吗？“  
青年撇撇嘴，一屁股坐到了床上。  
”好吧，如果你坚持。“Hiccup在地板上找了片空地就躺下了，”我先睡了，晚安伙计。“  
屋子归于平静，只剩下炉火中火星偶尔的噼啪声。Hiccup翻了个身，感觉床铺那边突然传来悉索的响动，然后，他的背就靠上了另一个人的背。  
明明是第一天见面，为什么一举一动都像拼图那样吻合，胜似多年的挚友。  
沉默了许久，Hiccup望着炉火轻声问道：“嘿，我该怎么称呼你呢？”。  
背后的人动了动，没有回答。  
“那条龙尾巴，我不是要把他藏起来，只是想好好保留着，如果以后还有机会…”Hiccup转过脖子，用头碰了碰青年的后脑勺。青年的黑发特别柔软。  
“你这么喜欢，其实我很高兴。”青年那边没有动静。Hiccup顿了顿，问道：“不如，在你想起名字之前，我就叫你龙尾巴，行吗？“  
隔了几秒的静默，黑色的后脑勺回碰了一下Hiccup的脑袋。他的发梢里，似乎有海与风的味道。  
“那么，晚安，龙尾巴。”Hiccup转回头，对着炉火闭上了眼睛。他的呼吸，渐渐和黑发青年后背的起伏重合在一起。


	4. 海鳗与海鸥

清晨的阳光刚刚照亮海面，Hiccup就带着新朋友来到了Berk的峭壁上。这位来路不明的小伙伴一早就把Hiccup推醒，手上拿着不知从哪里找出来的飞行衣。  
“看好了龙尾巴！张开双手，这样翅膀就会打开，气流会把你托上去，明白吗？“ Hiccup在悬崖边上顺着气流盘旋，悬崖上站着的黑发青年抬头观察着他的动作，也学着Hiccup把手伸了伸。  
“怎么样，其实很简单。”Hiccup方向一转降落在青年身边，“轮到你了伙计。”  
龙尾巴面对深渊面不改色，他带上头盔，后退几步助跑，咻地一下便跃下了悬崖，直接一个俯冲。  
糟糕！Hiccup没想到青年一上来就做这么危险的动作，立刻跟着跳下：“龙尾巴！小心！！”  
自由落体中寒风在耳边猎猎作响，肾上腺素随着速度的加快急速飙升，心跳声有节奏地击打着耳膜，Hiccup拼命想要追上速度奇快的黑发青年，眼看着即将坠落到悬崖下的石柱，龙尾巴突然在疾风中张开羽翼，一个漂亮的滑行拉升了海拔，借助风的力量飞了上来，可惜拉升太快，在风中摇晃得厉害。  
“顺着风！把手伸开！！”Hiccup见状赶紧张开翅膀追了上去。  
龙尾巴艰难维持着空中的姿势，逆风中展开手臂。  
气流很快把他的身体托起，回到了稳定的姿势。Hiccup这时也赶到龙尾巴身边，不可思议地夸赞："嘿！你飞得真好！"  
青年转头得意地看着Hiccup，绿色的眼睛反射着跳跃的阳光，仿佛在说“那是当然！”  
“这么有自信？要比一下吗？”Hiccup斜了一下身体，在空中划出一道凌厉的弧线。青年马上模仿他跟上，两道身影在峭壁和海面间飞速穿梭，划破了朝阳静谧的幕布。四周的海鸟受到惊吓四散飞去，波浪微起的大海上逐渐出现了星星点点的渔船。  
“Hiccup！”“嘿！快看是Hiccup! ”  
地面上传来伙伴们的呼喊，循声望去，原来是Astrid他们带着乔伊在海边带着鱼叉捕鱼。  
“龙尾巴，我们去打个招呼！”Hiccup赶紧调整了方向，带着龙尾巴向伙伴们飞去。  
刚落地，鱼脚司很快就认出了龙尾巴：“嘿，你是昨天那个昏迷的水手！”显然，黑发青年熟练的飞行让他有些敬佩，“刚才是你在飞？你飞得可真好!”  
“没错，龙尾巴昨天醒了之后住在我家。”Hiccup向青年介绍，“这些是我的伙伴，还有和你一起被救起的乔伊。”  
“龙尾巴？好奇怪的名字……”Astrid捶了一下Hiccup, “不会是你擅自给人家起的绰号吧？”她看着龙尾巴指了指Hiccup说道，“要是他欺负你我可以帮你打他，他打不过我。”  
“Astrid……”Hiccup摸了摸被捶痛的手臂，“龙尾巴不会讲话，也想不起自己是谁。我只是临时给他起个名字罢了。”  
“什么？他失忆了？” “还是个哑巴？”双胞胎双簧上线。  
“乔伊，你再看看他是你的船员吗？”Hiccup转向在一边默默看着的金发青年。  
青年望着龙尾巴不可察觉地皱了皱眉，似乎在努力回忆，但最终还是摇了摇头：“抱歉，我不记得有过这么个人。”  
“没关系，船还要几天才能造好，清空脑袋，干些别的，说不定之后会想起一些。”Astrid把一个鱼叉交到黑发青年手上，“龙尾巴，要先来试试看抓鱼吗？”  
海水在清晨的涨潮后开始逐渐后退，浅滩上许多来不及返回的鱼在水面下焦急游弋，寻找回去的路。而对Berk人来说，现在则是捕捞的最好机会。  
不一会儿，浅滩上已经堆起了小小一个鱼堆。  
“看来你虽然飞得很好，捕鱼却不太行嘛。”鼻涕粗看着龙尾巴别扭地用鱼叉插起了一条小毛鱼，发出了嗤笑。  
“龙尾巴！右边右边！”Astrid指着龙尾巴右脚边大喊，一条斑点状的带子正在那里飞快游动。  
“哇是海鳗！！” “龙尾巴快抓住它！”  
哗啦一声，龙尾巴脚底一滑直接摔到了浅水里。带子还在原地惊恐而迷茫地游动，黑发青年脸上的表情仿佛见了鬼一样，喉头发出厌恶的吼声。  
“不是吧，你怕海鳗吗！”双胞胎爆发出热烈的嘲笑，“这么大个人了，怕这种小东西？”暴芙纳特走过来轻松叉到了海鳗，故意举起来往龙尾巴脸上晃了晃，龙尾巴整个人都快没到水里了。  
“别这样。”Astrid阻止了双胞胎的恶作剧，转头道歉,“抱歉，龙尾巴，你没事吧？”  
龙尾巴的脸上写满了不高兴。鱼脚司伸手拉他站起来，安慰他说：“没关系，谁都有害怕的东西。别看这两个人现在得意，过去可是怕龙怕得要死哦。”  
“见鬼鱼脚司，当初怕得要死的是你好吗！我们的双头龙战斗力可高。”  
“行了吧双头龙立过什么功，我家的肉丸才是世界上最好的龙！”鱼脚司意识到把自己也带进坑了，赶忙要补救。  
“别吵了别吵了！”Astrid也一脚进了坑。一群人唧唧喳喳，原本只有波涛声的海边，顿时变得异常热闹。  
Hiccup望着吵成一锅粥的伙伴和一脸生无可恋的龙尾巴若有所思。突然耳边响起乔伊的声音：“原来北方有个龙岛的传言是真的。”  
Hiccup赶忙收回思绪，身边的金发青年看着他笑笑：“一路上听好多人提起过，说是有一群海盗征服了龙王和他的臣民，但没人说得清在哪里，原来就是Berk？”  
Hiccup心想，这都什么鬼故事，谣言真可怕……“啊，并没有征服。龙确实曾经在这里生活过，是我们的伙伴。”  
“伙伴？……原来你们和龙关系那么好……果然谣言不可全信。”乔伊蓝色的眼睛望着Hiccup，“你方才说曾经？”  
“就在三个月前，”Hiccup尽量用平淡的语气说道：“他们都飞回了海尽头的无人之境。那里没有人类可以进去，他们的生活不会受到打扰。”  
“这么说世界上现在已经没有龙了吗？”  
Hiccup听到这句话，终于觉得混混恶恶的思路被割开了一道口子，他眼睁睁看着口子里流出鲜血，隐隐的疼痛变成尖锐的撕扯。  
“……是啊”他说，每一个字都像扎在伤口的针，“没有了。”  
他看到远方有一直海鸥，在与飞鹰挣打了几翻后，落入了白色的海浪中。


	5. 龙尾巴的尝试

壁炉的火焰在Hiccup脸上跳跃，他的眼前回放着白天发生的一切，龙尾巴的俯冲、鱼叉上的海鳗，和那只落入大海的海鸥，一遍又一遍。  
龙尾巴依旧睡在他身后。他方才翻了个身，现在，黑发青年均匀的呼吸正轻轻扶过Hiccup脑后的头发。将近午夜十分，Hiccup依旧睡意全无，他完全控制不住想回头看一眼的渴望，他已经看到过奥丁的奇迹，他在心里默默的希望奥丁像那些童话里写的一样，在无人知晓的夜色里，施舍他最后一个。  
可惜奥丁不喜欢童话。  
Hiccup转过身，发现背后依旧睡着黑发的青年。Hiccup在心里嘲笑自己到底在做什么白日梦，期待魔法的钟声敲响时，青年变成一条龙？  
就在此时，青年的眼睛shu地一下睁开了。  
火光里，他绿色的眼睛闪着光，直直望进Hiccup的眼底。  
Hiccup感觉心脏快要从嘴里跳出来，紧张到僵硬。又是这种感觉！青年就像是在捕猎的龙，仿佛一直在耐心等待这个瞬间，等着猎物走进自己的网内，把Hiccup逮个正着。  
这种时候，过于紧张的Hiccup大脑里想的居然是“龙尾巴到底是猎人还是工匠？”  
猎物在受惊状态下通常受本能驱使一动都不会动。Hiccup完美地再现了大自然的法则，他呆呆地看着眼前的绿色越来越大，然后青年冰凉的嘴唇就贴上了他的。  
他还是没有动，漫长的3秒后，青年的唇向后退了一些。  
“龙……尾巴？呜……！”就在Hiccup终于找回了自己声音的瞬间，青年如突然出击的猎豹一般迅猛地封住了他的双唇。这个掠夺般的吻因为方才的后退显得越发锋利，好像拉满的弓射出致命一箭。龙尾巴抓住Hiccup说话的瞬间把舌头强行挤到少年温暖的口中，紧紧追逐着Hiccup惊慌躲闪的舌尖。  
“呜……”在一进一退中，两人变成了一上一下的姿势，青年的手固定在Hiccup头的两边，右膝顶在腿间，不给他一丝逃离的机会，抢夺着他胸腔里的空气。  
Hiccup终于败下阵来，顺着青年的吻抬起了脖子，任由龙尾巴的舌头在口腔中探索。直到唾液顺着脖子划下一道暧昧的银线，龙尾巴才给了他一次呼吸的机会。  
“恩……哈……”  
Hiccup在呼吸的起伏中再次感到了溺水的感觉。青年冰冷的体温和他逐渐变热的身体叠加在一起，他分不清现在到底是梦里还是现实。冰凉的吻顺着Hiccup脖子上的银线一路向下，停留在少年温暖的颈窝，轻轻地啃咬。  
“呜……”Hiccup的感官完全被激活，下身已经开始不自觉地磨蹭青年的腿间，完全乖顺了下来，渴望进一步的碰触。  
颈窝的啃咬突然消失，Hiccup不解地睁开眼，看到青年绿宝石一般的眼睛也正看着他，轻轻用鼻尖碰触他的鼻尖。  
那个眼神，想要靠近又带着害怕的眼神，冰冷中藏着温柔甚至调皮的眼神,和白天的片段重叠在一起，Hiccup恍然间产生了近乎真实的错觉。  
他仿佛被什么东西蛊惑了，也轻轻用鼻尖蹭了一下青年的脸，然后把手环上青年的脖子，主动送上自己已经被吻到红肿的唇。  
不知到上衣是什么时候被脱掉的，也不知到裤子什么时候滑落到脚腕，拥抱着他的青年衣冠凌乱，微凉掌心正在摸索他滚烫的大腿根部。  
还差一点点，Hiccup就像沙滩上的鱼渴望着那波向他而来的潮汐，还差一点点他就能找到救命的甘泉。  
魔法的钟声却在此时响起，宣告午夜12点的来临。  
“铛！铛！铛！”Berk岛上唯一的钟塔不厌其烦地重复着乏味的敲打声，Hiccup如梦初醒。  
龙尾巴惊讶地看着一把将他推开的年轻首领。Hiccup脸上的潮红还来不及退去，他推开龙尾巴的力气不算大，但足够坚决。  
“抱歉龙尾巴……我，不能这么做。”  
头脑发热把龙尾巴当成替代品，把Berk的事和Astrid都抛在脑后，差一点搞到不可收拾。  
“我很抱歉。”  
龙尾巴的眼睛马上暗淡了下来。  
他再次低下身来，Hiccup赶忙阻挡，但青年只给了他一个落在额头的吻，然后就飞快地抽身，打开门跑了出去。而Hiccup甚至不敢去看他离开的背影。  
真是遭透了！  
Hiccup泄气了一般把自己摔到床铺上，他心里充满了愧疚，可是腿间的热量还没有得到释放。挣扎了许久之后，他摸到了龙尾巴放在床铺角落的那个机械尾翼。  
那一瞬间冒出来的想法，另Hiccup感到恐惧、恶心，又难以抗拒。  
如果被尾翼的使用者发现了，自己一定会被深深厌恶，然而魔鬼就是有催眠人心的能力，在少年耳边低喃着咒语，他内心深处的欲望就像毒药一样，随着血液流动爬满了全身。  
Hiccup绝望地闭上眼睛，颤抖地握住自己高昂的分身，一边蹭着冷冷的钢铁，想像自己是在厮磨夜煞坚硬的皮肤，一边在无声的尖叫中释放了出来。

而在夜空的另一边，Berk黑漆漆的海面上，此时出现了一个巨大的黑影。黑影在夜色中飞速移动，最终砰地扎入北方刺骨的海水中，消失不见。波浪平息后，水面上出现了一个人影。他在水中显得非常自如，丝毫没有收到浪潮的阻碍，轻巧地游到岸边。待他上岸后，方才隐没在水中的一条尾巴才显露出来，但很快消失不见。要不是云朵散去，月光撒向地面，那头滴水的黑发和隐没在发间的绿眸，只会是夜色中的一场错觉。


	6. 答案之书

自从那天晚上之后，龙尾巴就主动与Hiccup拉开了距离。白天帮助长老干些农活，晚上就直接睡到了阁楼上，就算是长老请Hiccup一起做晚餐，龙尾巴也没有任何越界的举动。有时候碰上Hiccup和Astrid在一起，他也会主动过来打个照面，然后迅速离开。与其说是有意为之，到不如说他像什么都不记得一样，安静地出演一个暂时在Berk等新船的幸存者，对任何人都彬彬有礼，带着外来客完美的矜持。  
一周过去，Berk的新船终于造好了。试过船后，乔伊很快决定了出发日期，大家决定在临行前一天搞一个盛大的送别会。  
龙尾巴依旧无法讲话，也想不起过去。Hiccup原本以为龙尾巴会呆在岛上，直到恢复记忆，没想到乔伊提议将龙尾巴送到邻国，他马上点头同意了。  
“这可真是伤脑筋。”长老用拐杖挠了挠头，送别会前，大家聚在长老家闲聊，讨论怎么帮龙尾巴尽快回想起一些关于自己的信息。老太太突然灵光一现，“哦！我想到了，不如我们来问问答案之书！”  
“长老，你能不能想个靠谱的办法啊……”Astrid一脸无奈。  
“什么答案之书？”乔伊看着众人一脸茫然。  
“Berk有一本世代流传的答案之书，据说可以回答疑问，预见未来。”Astrid向他解释道。  
“不过这只是传说而已，实际就是本什么都没写的本子，有个封面罢了。”鱼脚司补充道，“这本书由Berk的长老保管，首领就任或者有其他仪式的时候拿出来宣誓祈祷。”  
“但实际上书里什么也没有写，当然不可能有任何答案了。”悍夫纳特耸耸肩。  
“祖先不会留下无缘无故的东西。”长老一边说着，一边从书柜的旧盒子里取出了一本羊皮纸封面的旧书，放在屋子中间的桌子上。  
这本书并不太厚，看着就不太像是囊括了世间所有疑问。  
“The Book of Answers。”乔伊念着封面上封面烫金标写的名字，“这本……额，书？真的会回答所有问题吗？”  
“传说答案之书只回答对的人，对的问题。” Astrid说道，“并且一天只能问5个问题。”  
“没错，问对了的问题，才能得到答案，否则，书页只会是一片空白。”长老翻开书页，发黄的纸页上，确实一个字都没有。她抬头看向身边的黑发青年：“亲爱的，把手给我。”  
青年没有动，眼神中露出慌张的神色。  
“不要担心，孩子。”长老握住青年的手，望着他绿色的眼睛慈祥地笑了，“如果问对了问题，书自然会回答我们。”   
她把青年冰凉的手心轻轻放在泛黄的空白书页，随后看了看众人，示意大家替无法发声的青年提问。  
Hiccup问道：“答案之书，你知道这位青年的身份吗？”  
众人赶紧望着书页，上面什么都没有。  
“这位青年的真名叫什么？”Astrid接着问。  
还是什么都没有。  
“这个人从哪儿来！” 双胞胎同时发问，依旧没有任何回音。  
“天哪暴芙纳特悍夫纳特！你们不能同时提问，这样就算两个问题了！！”鱼脚司被双胞胎气到抱头。  
“有什么关系！你看问什么都没答案，什么答案之书！” “行了我们再想想别的办法吧，这书没用！”众人叽叽喳喳的开始抱怨起来。黑发青年似乎松了一口气，刚想把手挪开，突然被边上伸出的一只手按住了。  
他抬头一看，是乔伊。  
“还差一个问题呢。”乔伊示意众人安静下来。  
“算了吧乔伊，这书没什么本事，都是骗人的。”暴芙纳特不耐烦地说。  
“就算是这样，试一试也无妨啊，再说了，万一我问对了问题呢？”乔伊看着龙尾巴笑了一下，不知是不是错觉，黑发青年发现他的眼睛里没有笑意。  
乔伊低着头望着书页，问道：“龙尾巴是我们的人吗？”  
书上还是什么都没有。  
龙尾巴仿佛松了一口气，他想把手抽回来，却发现自己的手被看似纤弱地乔伊按的无法动弹。  
绿眼睛警惕地望向金发地青年。  
乔伊并没有看着龙尾巴，他一心一意盯着书页，龙尾巴突然感到不妙，因为他猛然发现青年的嘴角逐渐勾起一丝冰冷的笑意。  
“奥丁啊！！”“我的天！！”  
四周想起了大家的惊呼，龙尾巴顺着乔伊的眼神看去，书页上赫然出现了一个用墨水写的单词。

No

“太神奇了！” 乔伊显得非常兴奋，但和其他人的兴奋感有些不同，仿佛是狼闻到血腥味，带着危险的气息。  
“看来龙尾巴确实不是我的船员。”他放开了按住龙尾巴的手。  
“居然是真的！！”鱼脚司不停在揉眼睛，其他人也大为惊讶。  
“为什么我们的问题它都不回答啊？难道我们问错了？？”  
“或许这家伙在睡觉，是我们把它叫醒了，它才回答了乔伊的问题。”  
“你可别往自己脸上贴金了！”  
“或许我们该想想明天怎么问问题。”Astrid说道，“明天出发前，我们又能再问5个问题，如果能帮龙尾巴想起写什么，那是最好不过了。”  
“明天的问题明天再想！”戈伯出现在门口，“送别会已经准备好了，先来享受今夜的美酒与佳肴吧孩子们！”


	7. Berk岛旅行指南

如果说要给任何来到维京的旅行者一些旅行建议的话，Astrid觉得首当其冲应该是“不要和Berk人喝酒”。Berk的宴席可以从太阳落山一直持续到第二天的清晨，不过等你醒过来，应该直接就是第三天的晚上。  
那如果你不喝酒呢？  
你可能会后悔。  
比如Astrid，她现在就特别想把酒直接倒进自己脑子里。  
“Astrid！”暴芙那特一把勾住了她的脖子，全身的烤肉味和烈酒的冲鼻气息让Astrid差点窒息，她想转过脸去，可是脖子被固定住了一动也动不了，“Astrid！”暴芙那特似乎有什么秘密要说，她故意压低了嗓音，冲着Astrid的耳朵讲话，嘴里的酒气全都喷到了Astrid脸上，“你和Hiccup到底算怎么回事！！”  
“什么怎么回事？” Astrid用力掰开暴芙那特的钳制，好险，差点被熏死……  
“别装死啊，说好的该订婚了呢！” 暴芙那特把装酒的木桶认成了Astrid，勾着酒桶喋喋不休。Astrid狠得牙痒痒，老娘这身材能错认成木桶？！暴芙那特没发现身边的Astrid已经火冒三丈，继续抱着木桶表演，“几个男生你不告诉也就算了，我可是你的好姐妹啊！！你连我都要保密吗！大家伙都等着呢……”  
暴芙那特，电池用完，一头栽到了地上。  
Astrid看着一脸好梦的暴芙那特无奈地耸了耸肩，听到边上的男人们正在起哄Hiccup。  
虽然Hiccup已经是Berk岛的首领，可是在这种场合他还是显得有些放不开，悍夫那特和鼻涕粗压在他两个肩膀上，把他整个人压低了半个头。  
“额，我觉得吧，这个还不着急。”Hiccup像当年那个在训练场被戈伯天天训斥的孩子那样缩着脖子，眼神有些躲闪，“现在Berk岛还有别的事情要处理。”  
“羊群管理、新岛开拓、blablabla……”鼻涕粗掏了掏耳朵，“兄弟，你得关注一下你个人的生活！”  
“以及你伴郎的生活！” 悍夫那特补充道。  
“凭什么是你作伴郎？！” 鼻涕粗立刻推了悍夫那特一下，“就你这样，顶多当个马夫。”  
“鼻涕粗，好好说话不要打架嘛。”鱼脚司走上前想当和事佬。  
“嘿！公平点儿，就你这么个土豆样怎么当伴郎？！你是想在婚礼上表演发芽吗？！” 悍夫那特也推了鼻涕粗一掌。鱼脚司一看情况不妙，赶紧收回脚步往后退。  
不出所料，两位伴郎候补不多久便在地上扭打了起来，周围开始聚集看热闹的吃瓜群众。Hiccup终于趁乱钻出了人群，看到一边的Astrid对着二楼向他使了个眼色。  
引发战争的两位主角，在二楼柱子的掩护下观望起了一楼的激烈战况。  
“暴芙那特？”  
“对……看来你这边是这两个活宝。”Astrid无奈地笑笑。  
Hiccup明显在酝酿接话。  
“干脆就结了吧。”没等Hiccup开口，Astrid就先抢了一步棋。  
“啊？”同样来自Berk岛的Hiccup选手，被意料之外的进攻搞到当机！  
“怎么了？你讨厌我吗？”Astrid选手，抓住了对方的空档，再次发起进攻！  
“不是……”  
“你有其他喜欢的人啦？” Astrid选手，接二连三的组合攻击！  
“我……”  
“Hiccup，”维京少女半收回了半开玩笑的态度，严肃地看着Hiccup的眼睛，“你到底想要什么？”   
Astrid选手，决杀！  
“我确实曾经非常喜欢你，”Astrid看着Hiccup语塞的样子，毫不回避地接着说，“但远远不到要许下终生的程度。”  
“Astrid……”  
“你呢？”少女看着Hiccup。  
少女的眼睛非常好看，像夏天撒满阳光的大海，显出明快的浅蓝色。从小Astrid就是孩子王，也是很多小男生暗恋的小女神。Hiccup当然也暗自对她抱有好感。阴差阳错的一次夜间飞行，Hiccup得到了小女神的青睐，与龙王一战后，Astrid又在众人面前给了小英雄一个吻，宣告了两人的交往。  
然而几年之后，Astrid就知道他们不会有结果了。  
Astrid从小就被教育要接过父母的衣钵，守护家乡。而Hiccup作为领袖的孩子，小时候却并不符合父亲对他的期望，也因为弱小而被其他小伙伴排斥。这种疏离感，让Hiccup很早开始就看着别人看不到的方向，却反过来因此成了教会岛民与龙相处的勇士，获得了大家的信任,成为了Berk岛的首领。  
但一切的契机，或许只是为了逃离。  
Astrid毫不怀疑，如果当初大家执意不肯接受Toothless，Hiccup一定会带着夜煞远走高飞。  
Astrid的安全感来自Berk的土地，Hiccup的安全感则在遥远的天空。对家乡的这份责任，于Astrid而言是从小的目标，而对Hiccup来说未尝不是一道重重的枷锁。  
“Hiccup，你不能再这样逃避下去了。”少女稍稍踮脚，将右手覆上少年心脏的位置，吻上了少年的唇，“你得好好问问你的心。“  
在晚宴温暖的灯火里，在嘈杂的人声鼎沸中，角落里的这幅画面显得如此浪漫而静谧，叫人不忍心打扰。  
无意中抬头看到这一幕的黑发青年，仿佛触电一般收回了视线。他深吸了一口气，转头迅速离开了热闹的会场，也因此错过了下面这一幕。  
“噗哈哈哈哈。”  
Astrid先笑了出来，对面Hiccup无奈的给了她一个白眼。  
“天呐Hiccup你怎么还是像块木头？你都不会长进一下吗？”  
“说真的我是怕被你揍。”   
Astrid耸耸肩，食指戳了戳Hiccup的心脏处：“借口也好，责任或者义务，这些外人强加的东西，要多少有多少。”她抬眼紧紧锁住少年想要躲闪的眼睛，“可是答案永远只有一个，Hiccup，如果你不敢问正确的问题，你永远得不到正确的回答。”  
少女浅蓝色的眼睛里，映出Hiccup错愕的表情。  
“顺便说一句，Berk岛可不只你一个人才，首领的头衔也可以让给我嘛。”  
美少女Astrid，集美貌才华和肌肉于一身，刚刚结束了她的分手之吻，获得满分。  
窗外，Berk的夜色已经悄然来到了新的一天。


	8. 王子与小偷

龙尾巴离开会场的时候几个村民跟他打招呼，而他根本没有听进去。所以他也完全没发现自己被人跟踪了。  
他想回去长老的屋子，却在不远处看到一个人影从后门溜了出来。  
今天，Berk岛上的人应该都在聚会现场，陌生黑影的出现足够可疑。龙尾巴不假思索地悄悄跟了上去。  
黑影很狡猾，在齐腰高的草地中穿行，龙尾巴跟得太着急，很快引起了注意，对方开始撒腿狂奔起来，龙尾巴也干脆加速跟上，很快便追上黑影，将他扑倒。双方无声地打斗了几个会合，龙尾巴将对方制服在地，身后也亮起了增援的灯光。  
“是谁在那里？！”提着灯笼赶来的是乔伊，他一照，发现是龙尾巴，“龙尾巴！你没事吧？这是谁？”  
灯光照亮的犯人带着一个黑色的面罩，龙尾巴一把撤下面罩，却惊讶地发现被他按在地上的，是乔伊手下的一个水手。  
“Bob！怎么是你！！”乔伊喊着水手的名字，龙尾巴却感到水手的神色过于平静，甚至有些胸有成竹的样子，仿佛乔伊要说什么，事先已经告诉了他。  
糟了！！  
龙尾巴突然间明白了正在发生的一切，但他还没来得及转身，头上便重重挨了一棍。失去意识之前，他听到乔伊还在背台词，“不是说好Kris跟我一起来抓龙么？”  
\--------------------------------  
龙尾巴是在头痛欲裂中醒来的。他的眼前是冲天的火光，然而头顶却流下冰冷的液体。  
“哗”  
又一桶水浇上来，龙尾巴终于看清了火光是Berk岛村民点起的火把，而自己正被两个强壮的维拉尔水手钳制住双臂。乔伊正在一旁同Hiccup及Astrid谈话，Hiccup一脸不可置信的表情，随后焦急地向他这边跑来。  
“龙尾巴！”Hiccup冲上来简单查看了一下黑发青年的伤势。随后对两个水手命令到：“事情还没弄清楚，你们先放开他！”  
“事情已经很清楚了，首领。”乔伊头上不知为何包着血淋淋的绷带，音调里有一种惹人讨厌的优越感。他对着其他村民高声喊到：“就是这个人，趁着聚会的晚上偷走了答案之书，被我发现后还抢夺我的皇家徽章，企图置我于死地！”  
村民一片哗然，嘈杂声中有人喊：“我看到他离开了会场！”“对，我也看到了！”  
不是的！  
龙尾巴看着Hiccup轻轻摇头。  
“Hiccup，要不是我的水手赶到，我就丧命了！” 乔伊转向Hiccup，维京少年立刻挡在龙尾巴身前。  
“乔伊，你现在说的不过是一面之词，事情或许没这么简单。”Hiccup想要尝试让王子冷静一些。  
乔伊抬了抬眉毛，大概没想到Hiccup会帮着龙尾巴讲话，随后他扯开了一个意味深长的笑容：“没想到比起货真价实的维拉尔皇室，Berk人宁愿相信一个来路不明的可疑分子。”  
“Hiccup！你在干什么！”村民中响起赞同乔伊的喊声。  
“乔伊,我没有怀疑你，但龙尾巴或许也是受害者。现在答案之书也已经归还到长老手中，当时到底发生了什么，有没有其他人，我们应该先调查清楚。” Hiccup感到今天的乔伊似乎和平时那个与世无争的金发青年完全不一样，散发出咄咄逼人的气息，似乎根本就不想听他的分析，于是他提高音量补充道： “Berk人相信的是证据！”  
“要证据？那就好办了。” 乔伊在火光中的脸显出一丝扭曲，他从长老手中拿过答案之书，塞到Hiccup面前，“皇室徽章还没回到我的手中，不如让我们来问一问，究竟是不是在他身上！” 午夜早已过去，Berk很快将迎来新一天的阳光。答案之书每天可以回答5个问题。  
“说得对，问答案之书！”“不要包庇小偷！”  
Hiccup隐约地感觉事情的走向仿佛一出排练过的戏剧，而乔伊就是那个急着走完流程的导演，熟练地掌控着节奏，心里升起一股不祥的预感。  
乔伊打开答案之书，一名水手把龙尾巴的右手强行按了上去。  
“答案之书！”乔伊开口，人群停止了嘈杂，“龙尾巴身上有我的徽章吗？”

Yes

“回答是Yes！”“哦！”“天哪！！”在众人的惊呼中，乔伊示意另一名水手搜身，很快便从龙尾巴身上找到了金色的徽章。人群里传来对小偷的咒骂，Hiccup从乔伊看向他的眼神中明明白白看到了挑衅，他震惊地看着乔伊继续发问：  
“龙尾巴对我们有所隐瞒吗？”

Yes

“龙尾巴是能够信任的人吗？”

No

人群爆发出怒吼，场面就要控制不住了，Hiccup赶忙站上前示意大家安静，“等一下，事情还不能这样下定论！”  
“人脏并获！还有什么可说的！”“答案之书说他不可信任！还需要怀疑吗！”  
“大家冷静一下！”Astrid赶忙站出来挺Hiccup，“事已至此，我们不如搞搞清楚龙尾巴到底是什么人！再问一个问题也无妨！”  
Hiccup向Astrid投去一个感激的眼神。他上前，向人群喊话：“我现在就向答案之书提问！”  
人群的骚动暂时平息了，大家都等着Hiccup的问题。  
Hiccup示意水手把手放开，龙尾巴的右手手腕上有被拉拽的血痕。黑发青年下意识地想要往后退，绿眼睛里充满了抗拒和恐惧。  
首领轻轻拉过青年的手，重新放到空白的书页上，心中默默祷告，求求你，求求你给我一个好的答案。  
“龙尾巴到底是谁？”黑发青年在Hiccup提问的瞬间把头扭到一边，不敢看书上的回答。  
话音刚落书页上出现了一道曲线，歪歪扭扭，逐渐构成一个奇异的图形。不明真相的村民开始切切私语起来：“这是什么东西”“从来没见过”“难道是什么诅咒？！”  
还没等Hiccup反应过来，乔伊马上高声喊道：“是魔鬼的图案！！”  
乔伊？！Hiccup震惊地望着火光中的金发青年。他的蓝眼睛里有一股奇怪的火焰，身边的水手立刻把想要挣脱的龙尾巴控制住。  
“这个图案是维拉尔恶魔的标志，” 王子走到Hiccup身边，对着众人高声说道：“我们都被骗了！昨天答案之书已经告诉了我他不是我这一边的人，今天又说他不值得信任，并且显示了魔鬼的纹样！”  
“乔伊！”Hiccup发现看似瘦弱的王子身上突然散发出杀气，他和Astrid交换了一个眼神。  
“Hiccup,恶魔一路尾随我来到这里，为了防止走漏身份偷窃答案之书，甚至偷窃我的徽章，定是为了杀死我之后假扮皇室身份，再去加害我的国家！”乔伊咄咄逼人，不给Hiccup留任何回旋的余地，“我必须立刻启程把魔鬼押回维拉尔受审！”  
“说得好！”“把魔鬼带回去审判！！”  
“Hiccup，事不宜迟，我们必须马上走。”乔伊在众人的呼号声中，给了Hiccup一个将军。  
Astrid紧紧拽住Hiccup不让他冲上去，身后的龙尾巴被套上了头套，人们簇拥着维拉尔的王子，同他一起把囚犯押往港口的船。


	9. Hiccup问对了问题

“我实在不明白，龙尾巴怎么会是坏人呢？”鱼脚司抱着头苦恼着。  
“但是答案之书说他对我们有所隐瞒，不可信任。”鼻涕粗说，“听上去确实不像个好人……这个图形看着也不像是有什么吉利的意思。”  
“Hiccup,关于最后那个图，你怎么看？”Astrid盯着鼻涕粗手里画着昨晚图形的纸张，“也亏你还能把图默下来。”  
“……我总觉得……很熟悉。”Hiccup犹豫了一下，轻声说道。  
Astrid一惊，她看看鼻涕粗,鼻涕粗赶紧摇头，再看鱼脚司, 鱼脚司也摇头。  
“Hiccup，我们都不记得看到过这个图案。”Astird看到Hiccup开始焦躁地抓头发，来回踱步，搜刮着记忆的每一个角落。  
“虽然乔伊的态度很可疑，但我觉得被人打伤，还抢了东西，愤怒也情有可原。” 鼻涕粗说着，随手捡起一根小树枝，开始在地面上临摹起了纸片上的线条，一边嫌弃地抱怨，“我的天，这么丑，还这么难画。哇哦我感觉这是Astrid煮烂的面条。”  
“Hiccup你冷静点！” 太阳升到了高空，而对话却毫无进展，Astrid看着少年快要把头发拔掉了。  
快想起来！！求求你快点想起来！！Hiccup的步子越来越乱，鼻涕粗突然冲着他大喊：“嘿！”  
“什么？！”Hiccup被吓了一跳，猛地停下脚步。  
原来是他的义肢无意中踩到了鼻涕粗用树枝画在地上的线条。  
“你踩到我的画了！” 突然进入大画家模式的伙伴生气地阻止Hiccup破坏他的作品，用树枝去拨少年的脚要他挪开。  
“你别添乱了行不行鼻涕粗。”Astrid感觉太阳穴的那根经要撑不住了，“Hiccup,我们得想想别的办…法…Hiccup？”  
一切都对了，Hiccup想。一切都在这一刻变得无比清晰。  
当Hiccup还是个令父亲失望、被朋友嫌弃的瘦弱小男孩时，他曾经看过一个一模一样的图案，那是夜煞为他画的迷宫。  
不会说话的龙用一根树枝在他身边描绘了一个谁都不曾见过的复杂路径，然后蹲在迷宫的出口等他出丑。而Hiccup则在漫天的霞光中，一步步解开了夜煞为他出的难题。  
在迷宫里的他忘记了所有失望、所有不快乐、甚至忘记了那个连自己都讨厌的Hiccup。走到最后一步时，他的后脑勺就贴在夜煞心脏的位置。  
回头的那一秒，他得到了迷宫终点的绿宝石。  
原来，这就是奥丁给他的第一个奇迹。  
而奥丁给的第二次机会，他熟视无睹，把他的龙置身于危险之中。  
“天呐我太蠢了……”Hiccup一拳捶在身边的树干上，懊恼中混合着愤怒，“我们之前一直没有答案，是因为我们没有问对问题！ ”  
“你什么意思？”  
“仔细想想Astrid，答案之书没有回答的那些问题！”  
“额，我记得是……你知道这位青年的身份吗，这位青年的真名叫什么，还有……这个人从哪儿来？”  
“没错！”  
“我不觉得有什么问题啊……”Astrid看着少年异常锋利的眼神有些害怕，“Hiccup你得冷静点。”  
“龙尾巴他不是人！！”  
“……什么？！”  
“乔伊问的问题，答案之书全都回答了，因为他问对了！”  
“……龙尾巴是我们的人吗？”Astrid的脸色突然也变了。  
“所以，那个答案的意思是……” 鱼脚司和鼻涕粗对看了一眼，也逐渐明白过来。  
“我们都以为乔伊是在问龙尾巴是否队伍里的水手，其实他的重点在‘人’上……”  
“龙尾巴是不是人类！”Astrid恍然大悟，“后来指认龙尾巴偷徽章……徽章是他嫁祸在龙尾巴身上的！”  
“是的。所以，第一个问题的答案当然是Yes，因为东西确实在龙尾巴身上！”Hiccup懊恼地扶住额头，“龙尾巴不会说话，他没有告诉我们他不是人类，当然有所隐瞒！还有最后那个问题！”  
“答案之书回答No，不是值得信任的……人……，Hiccup！”Astrid掰过少年的肩头，少年全身都因为自责和怒火而颤抖，“别乱了阵脚！我们得赶快找到乔伊，他故意陷害龙尾巴，一定有他的阴谋！”  
“他们应该在回维拉尔的航路上，我们得马上去追！”  
“等等！”Astrid一把拉住想要冲出门去的少年，“乔伊这么狡猾，他说的一定是错误的地点，这样你就算明白过来也会扑个空！”  
“等不了了Astrid！他们已经出发一上午了！如果他没有回维拉尔，我们更要快些出发去找！”  
Astrid从来没有哪一刻对自己的智商如此充满了优越感。  
“别担心，不用找。”  
“……什么？”  
Astrid看了眼地上奇怪的图案，转头盯着焦急的少年，一字一句地问道：“你已经知道龙尾巴是谁了对吗，Hiccup？”  
Hiccup和Astrid是从小玩到大的所谓青梅竹马，不过在过去很长一段时间里，Hiccup的身边还有过一头龙。Astrid在其他村民还没能接受和龙作朋友的时候起，就“有幸”坐在龙背上欣赏了过去不曾见过天空和海洋，应该说，她是对Hiccup和龙的交情最了解的人了。正因为如此，Astrid更清楚Hiccup和龙之间有太多她不曾了解的秘密。  
Hiccup点点头。  
少女露出了然的笑容：“答案之书，今天还能再回答一个问题。”浅蓝色的眼睛里带着温暖的笑意，“你能问出正确的问题吗，龙骑士？”  
\---------------------------------  
“长老！！”四个人赶到长老的住处，发现老人已经打开了答案之书，站在门口等他们。  
“今天之内，你还能再问一个问题。”老太太微笑地看着年轻地首领，“孩子，记住，要问对问题。”  
Hiccup点点头，把手放到空白的书页上，深吸一口气，问道：“答案之书，Toothless被带去了哪里？“  
墨迹逐渐浮现了出来。  
“海妖湾？！”  
就在几个人诧异的当口，远处传来双胞胎焦急的喊声：“Hiccup！”  
“怎么了？”Hiccup赶紧跑向气喘吁吁的兄妹俩，发现他们身后有个快跑死的老头。  
“这个老头！”“才维拉尔真正的使者！”  
Hiccup感觉心脏被猛地撞了一下，他强迫自己稳住情绪：“什么意思？！”  
“这个老头才是真货！”暴芙那特一把拉过老头，给Hiccup看老头手上的使者徽章。老头被拽得口角冒白沫，但还是费尽力气对Hiccup说：“咳咳，三王子乔伊，不久前因图谋篡位被维拉尔流放……”  
“什么？！”  
“流放途中，我与几个官员随船监视他，没想到他策反了几个水手，故意制造海难逃跑……索性我被路过的渔民所救。”  
“那个看上去连柴都劈不了的乔伊？！”鼻涕粗惊呆了。  
“三王子只是看上去瘦小，论体力他并不差，而且比其他王子更加好胜，不则手段。”老头平复了一下呼吸，“我被救后听说你们这儿也来了几个维拉尔人，就想过来看看……”  
“他们现在往海妖湾去了，你知道他要去干什么吗？”Hiccup打断老人的话。  
“去海妖湾？”老头露出了困惑的表情，“那不是去送死吗？你确定？”  
“确定。”Astrid说，“他陷害了我们的伙伴，绑着他一起去的。”  
“多带个人也是一样，除非带着龙去，否则没有用。”  
Hiccup感觉脚下的地面开始旋转，有一只手从喉咙里伸到他的体内，抓住了他的五脏六肺，他拼命抑制住想吐的念头。  
“带着龙会怎样？”Astrid的声音也颤抖了。  
“……你们不知道吗？”老人看到众人脸上杀人般的表情有些畏缩，“传说只要向海妖献上龙血，就能平复海妖的愤怒，得到海底的宝藏。”


	10. 维拉尔的叛徒

“所以，你要怎么才会变回龙呢？”乔伊在船尾的笼子里望着地上被铐住的青年。青年的瞳孔因为紧张和愤怒变成了细长的形状。  
“别这么生气嘛，虽然我这样确实恩将仇报。” 乔伊神经质地笑了笑，“没想到北方的浪这么大，把船都打碎了，我以为自己必死无疑！”他突然蹲到青年面前，紧紧盯着青年的眼睛，“可我做梦都没想到，居然被一头传说中的夜煞救到了木板上！……你猜猜，我当时心里在想什么？” 他停顿了一下，压低音量，仿佛只说给青年一个人听：“我在想，真是太好了，我亲爱的海妖终于有龙血可以喝了。”  
乔伊缓缓站起身：“可惜我体力透支，很快就昏了过去，惭愧惭愧。”他叹了口气，“等我被那些愚蠢的村民救上岸，夜煞已经不见了，你知道当时我心里有多难过！” 乔伊慢慢绕到了青年身后，青年侧过身盯着他的动作。  
“原本以为到了龙岛能随地捡上一条，谁知那个傻蛋首领居然说什么世界上已经没有龙了……去他妈的！！”身后的青年突然爆发，“砰”地一脚把龙尾巴踩在地上，“我可不会被他骗了！！”  
黑发青年的头被踩得动弹不得，乔伊再次俯身时，青年发出吃痛的吼声。  
“结果那天晚上我又看到了那条龙，就在那个破岛的海边，你说，这是不是你们那个奥丁的旨意？” 乔伊的声音因为激动而有些变形，“我看到那条龙走上沙滩，居然，变成了一个人……哈哈哈哈！龙尾巴！” 乔伊仿佛在欣赏青年脸部痛苦的表情，“那个傻瓜居然到了这个分上都以为你只是一个来路不明的好好青年？”  
乔伊用力捻了捻脚下青年的头，仿佛在捻一个烟头：“老天，可怜的龙尾巴，你真该看看他昨晚挡在你身前的表情，太感人了！我这么个铁石心肠，差点忘了要把你送给海妖换些小钱的大事。”  
“不过你也不要有什么遗憾，” 乔伊继续观察着青年的表情，“你帮助我找到宝藏、我夺回维拉尔，傻蛋首领会和那个叫Astrid的姑娘幸福地生活在一起，就像那天二楼甜蜜的画面一样，这才是最好的结局。”  
青年的眼神果然暗淡了下来。  
乔伊看到这一幕，故作诧异地高高台起了眉毛：“我的天呐……”他撤回了踩在青年头上的脚，捂着脸全身笑到颤抖，“我简直不敢相信，一头龙哈哈哈，爱上了一个人！”他转身朝笼外看热闹的另四个水手尖叫：“这头龙居然爱上了一个人！“水手们也爆发出笑声。  
金发青年突然想到了什么，他饶有兴致地蹲到仍然倒在地上的龙族青年身边，一边控制着自己变形的笑声，一边轻佻地问道:“喂，这么说你还想上他？……等等……难道已经上了？！”  
周围的水手笑得更大声。  
“我实在搞不懂，” 乔伊干脆一屁股坐在了青年的头边，“他到底哪里好了？”  
青年眼里的火焰烧到了临界点。  
“哦我明白了！” 乔伊凑过去盯着青年绿色的眼睛，嬉虐的说，“是因为他那里好？”  
绿眼睛里的火焰瞬间爆发，巨大的气流把乔伊掀到了笼子边缘。  
烟雾消散去，青年的身影早就消失不见，笼子里多了一只夜煞。  
周围的水手吹起了口哨，甚至稀稀拉拉开始鼓掌。乔伊像变除了猛兽的魔术师那样对着观众们挥手致意。  
挣脱了锁链的夜煞刚想冲过去撞倒乔伊，左翼突然传来一阵剧痛，他一下子失去了平衡，摔在地上——一名水手从笼子上方跃下，将一把短剑插到了夜煞的翅膀里。  
“我要是你的话，就省省力气。”魔术师打开笼门，几个水手进来重新用更粗的铁链和铁环锁住了龙，“现在你还没有流血，是因为Bob的刀法精准。等我到了海妖湾就会把刀拔出来，到时候你的伤口就会跟水龙头一样。想想看，整片海面都是红色的，多美！”  
“已经进入了海妖湾！” 一名水手在船头高声喊到，于此同时，船后方传来了另一个喊声，“后方有船，速度很快！”  
“什么？”乔伊发现后方，维京人驾驶的帆船正以惊人的速度接近。他立刻示意水手们锁上笼门，加速把船开到海妖的迷雾中。


	11. Hiccup到底要什么

“Hiccup他们要把船开到雾里甩掉我们！” 鼻涕粗发现了对方的意图。  
“加速撞上去！”  
“什么？！你疯了Hiccup！”鱼脚司吓得脸色发白。  
“太刺激了我喜欢！！” 掌舵人暴芙那特高兴得快要晕了，所以脸色也发白，她示意执掌风帆的双胞胎兄弟调整方向，小船一下子提到最大船速，在越发猛烈的浪涛中疯狂前行。借助对海浪的熟悉，维京船几乎就在一瞬间来到了对手的船边，向维拉尔人猛冲过来。  
“碰！”一声巨响，维拉尔人的船被维京人拦腰撞上。训练有素的战士们在第一时间跳上了敌人的甲板，把被策反的水手团团围住。  
“这里交给我们了！”Astrid抡着斧子直接就砍了第一个冲上来的水手，“其他人则各自盯一个，鱼脚司你去支援Hiccup！”  
“为什么派给我这么艰难的任务啊！！”可怜的鱼脚司紧张到快吐了，迈着小碎步跑向船尾。那边Hiccup已经和笼子边的乔伊扭打成一团。  
乔伊的确如老人所说力气却惊人， Hiccup的战斗异常艰难，但他已经看到了乔伊挂在腰上的钥匙。  
只要把钥匙交给鱼脚司，他的任务就完成了。Hiccup这么想着，冷不妨被乔伊一脚踢翻在地上。  
“首领，打架的时候不该分心吧。” 乔伊抓住机会利用Hiccup的劣势疯狂踢踹，Hiccup在地上蜷缩一团。  
“看来Berk人也不过如此，只会飞来飞去抓抓鱼罢了。” 乔伊以为Hiccup已经没有无还手之力，他掏出了藏在靴子里的短刀：“别担心，我会送你们团圆的！”  
就是现在！  
Hiccup猛地跃起撞在乔伊腹部，在他倒地瞬间把他的双手钳制住避他放开短刀。  
“鱼脚司！！钥匙！”听到Hiccup的呼喊，鱼脚司快速冲上去，取下了乔伊腰间的钥匙。Hiccup这时才注意到刚才的反击中自己的手臂也多了一个新的刀口，乔伊很快又挣脱了他的控制，两人进入了新一轮搏斗。  
鱼脚司用钥匙打开了关着Toothless的笼子，赶紧跑进去为龙打开身上的锁链和枷锁。  
“Hi，Toothless我们又见面啦！好了这是你最后一个脚环，你自由了！哦我的天等等！你不要乱动！”鱼脚司发现了龙被短剑固定在地板上的翅膀，“不行朋友你现在还动不了，如果我把剑拔出来，这个伤口会血流不止，你会失血死掉的！”  
“Hiccup！”鱼脚司话刚说完，就听到Astrid的惊叫。  
他寻声望去，原来Hiccup被乔伊死死按在了船舷上，背后就是汹涌的浪涛。鱼脚司急中生智，对着Astrid大喊：“Astrid！去开船！！开船！！”  
Astrid立刻领会了鱼脚司的意思，冲到船头直接就是一个满舵。船体立刻向着海面发生了倾斜，所有人都失去了重心倒在甲板上。乔伊的脚一滑，Hiccup利用惯性猛地用力把他反退推下了船舷，自己也挂到了船身外，靠着受伤的手臂拉住船舷苦苦支撑。   
“Hiccup！”双胞胎好不容易从甲板上爬起来想去拉住少年，他的手却已经因为力气用尽而松开了。  
说时迟那时快，鱼脚司的身边突然掀起一阵带着血腥味的风，伴随着一声痛苦的悲鸣。天空中落下的血滴如暴雨一般，吓得鱼脚司当场冻住。他回过神定睛一看，身边的龙不见了，短剑还在，地上一大片新鲜的血迹和割裂的翅膀残片。  
Hiccup在下坠的瞬间看到了向自己冲过来的Toothless和他破碎流血的左翼。夜煞接住Hiccup后拼命想拉升高度，却由于翅膀损伤控制不了方向而不断跌落。冲出牢笼时被短剑割碎的翅膀明显无法支撑龙的飞行，不断失血也让他的动作越来越吃力。  
海妖湾逐渐开刮起大风，染上龙血迹的海面出现了一个旋涡。Astrid牢牢把着船舵，不让船被旋涡吞噬。可夜煞这边却在狂风中迷失了方向，被风裹挟到了风暴的深处。  
Toothless意识到自己偏离了方向，已经回不到Astrid她们那里。他再次发出痛苦的鸣叫，在气力用尽之前把Hiccup放到了一块突起的礁石上。自己则扒在边缘，全身几乎浸在海水里。暴风中的海面除了有巨浪，海底还有暗流，Toothless随时都会被海浪冲走。  
“Toothless!”Hiccup一把抓住龙的前爪，但是他这点力量根本无济于事。撕裂的翅膀还在不断流血，礁石周围的海水全是血腥的颜色。旋涡越来越大，水流也越来越湍急。礁石上的一些小石块开始出现脱落。  
Toothless的力气快要耗尽了，他的身体开始随着急流的方向向旋涡深处倾斜。Hiccup紧紧抓着龙，不允许Toothless松手。礁石又被冲掉一大块，Toothless扒住的地方，碎石开始不断滑落，逐渐产生一个裂缝。  
已经没有时间了。  
“Toothless,别担心！会有办法的！”然而Hiccup完全不知道该怎么办，Astrid他们距离太远，完全没法靠近。他左手抓住礁石，右手拉着夜煞，在与旋涡的撕扯中双手逐渐失去知觉。他看向Toothless，龙的眼神非常平静，仿佛在劝少年放手。  
在铅灰色的海水中，夜煞绿色的眼睛却亮得仿佛水晶，Hiccup清楚地看到水晶中倒影出自己的影子。  
又一个浪打过来，回忆如同决堤的洪流，一下子漫过Hiccup的头顶。  
他曾见过广阔的夜空洒满星辰、静谧的村庄点点星灯。曾在最高的峭壁俯冲翱翔，在云朵深处眺望远方。他打败过凶猛的龙王，战胜过阴险的猎手，拥有了一些名号，拥有了人群的簇拥。  
但如果回到原点，他只是一个害羞、体弱的小男孩，每一天都在胆战心惊中想要获得父亲的认可，每一天都在强迫自己成为不想成为的人，每一天都在与他人的比较中怀疑自己的价值，拼命想在世界上找到一个属于自己的位置。  
他找寻了山河湖海、Berk的每一寸土地，却连一点头绪都未曾发现。  
而这一刻，他看着绿眼睛中自己的身影，才恍然明白过来。  
原来，他早就找到了。  
现在，他终于找到了。  
“Hiccup，你到底想要什么？”  
他想起Astrid的问题，他现在终于可以回答了。  
“Toothless。”大海的咆哮和狂风的嘶吼声突然消散不见，他回到了多年前那个洒满霞光的傍晚，回到了静谧的湖边，看着迷宫出口迎接他的绿宝石，轻声说道，“我只要你。”  
话音刚落，少年就放开了抓住礁石的左手，倾身扑到龙的怀中。  
远处伙伴们无法靠近，只能拼命喊着他和龙的名字，但他的耳边只剩下夜煞逐渐微弱的心跳声。


	12. 维拉尔少女与Berk少女

Hiccup醒来时眼前是刺目的白光。他动了手指，四肢的感觉逐渐恢复。  
死了之后是这种感觉吗？好像跟想像的不一样。  
Hiccup坐起身来，发现四周是浅浅的海水，而夜煞就躺在身边，身上带着累累伤痕。他把手搭到龙的身上，龙没有醒。  
“别担心，你们都没有死。”身边突然响起柔美的女声，Hiccup四下张望，一个人都没有。这时，海水突然开始加速流动，汇成一个水柱，最后变成一位少女的模样。她的手心，捧着一枚蓝色的宝石。  
“你是……”  
“你们都叫我海妖。”少女看着Hiccup露出微笑，将手递给Hiccup，手心里躺着一块蓝色的宝石。  
“我不需要这个，我也不需要你的其他任何宝藏。”Hiccup看着似乎并不像传说中这么暴戾的海妖，请求道，“相对的，能否请你放过它！”  
少女扑哧一声笑了，她望着少年抓住救命稻草一般的眼神，柔声说：“亲爱的，我只是一个游荡的鬼魂，不需要所谓的献祭，那都是谣言。不过，你的朋友确实太过虚弱，光靠它自己无法挺过去。”  
少女说罢走到Hiccup身前，安慰道：“不用担心，我能够帮助它。”  
水流又开始发生细微的变化，Hiccup看到少女身上原本朴素的衣着被雕刻出华丽的服饰花纹：“我生前是维拉尔的贵族，当年远嫁他乡，坐船路过此地……没想到未婚夫只是图谋我的钱财。”少女的悲伤的眼神聚焦在遥远的地方，似乎陷入了回忆，“被我拆穿后，他将我扔下了船，抢夺了我带去做嫁妆的财宝。”平静的语气，叙述着一个令人胆战心惊的故事：”幸好，我最珍贵的宝物随身戴在身上，没有被他夺走。”  
“可是……为什么……”  
“为什么这里成了水手坟场？”少女笑了，“遇害后，我原本只想安静地沉睡在海底，忘记过去的一切……”她叹了口气，“可是谣言却传开了，说在这片海域有珍贵的宝藏，无数有贪欲的人不断来打扰我的宁静，那股子贪婪的眼神，和当年我的未婚夫一模一样……所以，我就以其人之道还其人之身。”  
少女望向Hiccup：“传说要用龙血平息我的愤怒？不，只不过是龙猎人为了自己的贪欲编造出来的话。”  
原来，海妖湾的传说，只不过是人们为了贪欲编造出的谎言。  
“没错，”海妖仿佛读出了Hiccup的心思，”过去好多年，我一直在寻找，世间到底有没有纯粹的爱，难道所有的一切都只是为了掩盖罪恶与贪婪的假象吗？“她再次把宝石递到少年面前，缓缓地说：“幸好，我今天终于等到了一颗真心。”  
少年看着眼前的蓝宝石，宝石微微折射出温柔的光芒。  
“这块宝石，能够实现任何愿望。这就是传说中海妖价值连城的宝藏，也是唯谎言中的一一句真话。”少女轻声说道，“我没有任何遗憾了，所以我想，应该把它给最需要的人。”  
海妖将宝石放到了Hiccup手上，给了他一个鼓励的眼神。  
Hiccup许下心愿的时候，宝石逐渐在手中化作泛着光芒的流水，一路来到Toothless身边，缓缓淌过破碎的羽翼，包裹住龙的身体。夜煞撕裂的伤口在温柔的水流中慢慢恢复如初。而就在宝石完全融化的那一刻，Toothless的身体开始有了稳定的呼吸起伏。  
“魔法生效了，”海妖看了看恢复生命气息的龙，又把目光收回到Hiccup身上，对他轻轻说道：“耐心等等，它现在还太累，暂时醒不来。”  
“谢谢你。”Hiccup感激地望着目光空远又温和的少女。  
这是，头顶上忽然传来隆隆的水声。抬头看去，发现高处居然是一片悬空的水面，一艘大船正从上面驶过，Hiccup才发现自己所处的地方是一片宽阔的海底，四周被海水环绕，隔离出一块空旷而奇异的空间。  
“这是维拉尔皇室的船，你的伙伴已经被他们救到了船上。”水做的少女形态慢慢开始消失，Hiccup脚底原本浅浅的海水开始快速上升，他和Toothless被一股强大的浮力托了起来，向着头顶的水面飞速接近。  
“他们已经找了你们好久了。我这就送你们上去，”少女的声音开始变得模糊不清，带着一点回音，“哦对了，维拉尔人比较害怕龙，所以我觉得还是这样比较好……”  
冒出水面的一瞬间，Toothless变回了黑发青年的模样。  
“这样在维拉尔会方便很多哦。”少女的语调中带了一点调皮，“Hiccup，有空再来找我玩呀。”  
海面上只剩下波涛声和Astrid他们高兴的呼喊。

\------------------------------------------  
咚咚咚 "Hiccup!"  
咚咚咚 "Hiccup!"  
咚咚咚 "Hiccup!"

“我听到了Astrid!”  
Hiccup打开门，看到青梅竹马手捧着一大盘食物，在门口笑得一脸奸诈。  
“给你送吃的来啦，还不请我进去？”Astrid没等Hiccup开口便侧身往屋里挤，“维拉尔王室的晚宴真是太热情，你确定不来一起吃吗？说来今天把我们救起的正好是乔伊的哥哥，他长得挺不错，是我的菜……”  
“你真的只是来送食物的吗？”Hiccup斜眼。  
Astrid把食物放到桌子上，朝屋里望了望：“Well，我本来是想看看有没有机会打扰你们的好事，不过看样子另一位还没醒。”少女望着床上一动不动的黑发青年，发出不可思议的感叹：“太神奇了，龙尾巴和Toothless居然是同一个，额……龙还是人呢。”  
Hiccup挠挠头，说道：“也是我太迟钝了，刚开始遇到的时候，确实好几次都感觉龙尾巴特别像Toothless。”  
“哇哦，看来小美人鱼的故事是真的。”Astrid揶揄地推了一下少年，“痴情的夜煞向巫师求了一副人类的躯壳，希望它的人类王子能爱上它。真浪漫~”  
Hiccup的脸马上涨红了。  
“哎，可惜变成人类的夜煞无法讲话，否则王子早就是他的了。”  
Hiccup的脸红到要滴血。  
“好了，不逗你了。”Astrid眉眼笑笑地看着Hiccup局促的模样，心想这家伙和自己在一起时怎么没露出过这么有趣的表情，，“海妖湾的风暴已经平息，维拉尔想同我们合作贸易，我觉得这对Berk来说未尝不是件好事。而且……”Astrid又看了一眼沉睡中的Toothless,“虽然Berk以外的地方还不太待见龙，但既然Toothless能够变成人，你们完全可以一起去开拓航线，到各地冒险，不必只在Berk附近活动。”  
“Astrid。”Hiccup看着少女认真的表情，才明白Astrid已经为尚未苏醒的Toothless做了深思熟虑的考量。  
“别担心，你们不在的时候我可以替你管理Berk岛上的事情。”少女的再次露出奸诈的笑容。  
“你…”虽然感觉被下套了，但Hiccup不得不承认Astrid比自己更能胜任管理者的角色。  
“好了好了我不打扰你们了，我得赶紧回去否则双胞胎要把我的盘子都给吞了。”Astrid说完该说的便准备开门走人，刚走出半步突然回头抓过Hiccup神秘兮兮的说：“Hiccup，你听过睡美人的故事吗？”  
“啊？”Hiccup呆住。  
“我觉得Toothless可能需要一个吻才能醒过来…”  
“砰”  
Hiccup飞快地将少女推出房间，关上了房门。  
门外的少女笑着耸耸肩，哼着小曲儿走向了王宫另一边人声鼎沸的宴会场。


	13. He's all yours

门另一边的Hiccup坐回床边，望着Toothless安静的睡颜，脑子里挥之不去方才Astrid的玩笑。  
黑发青年的睫毛在他的眼睛下方投出一片小小的阴影，像蝴蝶停在花瓣上时，微风中轻轻摇曳的翅膀，Hiccup内心深处某块地方逐渐生出一股道不明白的痒痒的感觉。  
“Toothless？”他俯身轻轻呼唤青年的名字，回答他的只有房间内滴答的钟表声。  
“Toothless？”Hiccup靠得更近了一些，青年依旧睡得很沉。  
Hiccup给自己壮了壮胆子，随后小心翼翼地，用嘴唇轻碰了一下那片小小的蝴蝶翅膀。  
青年依旧没有睁开眼。  
Hiccup仿佛受到了鼓励，又蜻蜓点水般轻吻了青年微凉的鼻尖，最后他大着胆子，覆上了青年的嘴唇。  
突然之间他的后脑勺上覆上了一只有力的手掌，试图把他往下按，Hiccup本能下猛得抬起头，发现方才还睡着的Toothless正眨巴着眼睛懊恼地看着他，那眼神，就是看着落网的兔子不小心被放跑的样子。  
“Toothless,你醒了！”Hiccup 仿佛被抓包的小偷，一下子从椅子上跳起来后退了两步。  
“等等，”他停顿了一下，想起了不久前类似的情景，随后马上就明白了，“你早就醒了！你骗我！”  
青年则毫不费力地坐起身来，伸了个懒腰。即便看上去是和自己一样的人类外形，Hiccup眼中的Toothless还是那头经常调皮戏弄人的夜煞，不知道是不是出于紧张，Hiccup开始喋喋不休地数落起Toothless老是做些让他担心的事：“你最好是在反省自己，少开这种玩笑……”  
刚（装？）睡醒的夜煞明显有些不爽，他站起身，身高上的优势让Hiccup有了一些压迫感。  
“你到底听懂没有，别仗着比我高来压我！”Hiccup嘴上横，身体却很诚实地往后退。Toothless还在靠近，少年不断后退，最后被逼得后背贴上了墙面。  
“……Toothless？”  
夜煞的右手绕过少年的腰部，停留在尾骨上方，轻轻用力将Hiccup拉向自己，左手扶上少年发烫的脸颊，指节穿过他耳后乱乱的头发，最终停留在后脑勺。  
Toothless的意图不能更明显了，Hiccup紧张得移开视线，夜煞只得稍稍用力，强迫少年抬头看着自己。  
“等，等一下…”  
夜煞学着方才少年的样子，轻啄了一下Hiccup的眼角。少年的睫毛如羽毛般轻盈，擦到龙族的唇上，形成一道小小的电流。  
随后Toothless吻过少年微红的鼻尖，少年闭上眼发出轻声的叹息，随着吻的抽离不由自主向龙身上靠去。然而第三个吻却迟迟没有来临。少年不解地睁开眼，发现绿色的眼睛正定神望着他，温柔和渴望中，透着一点害怕被拒绝的不确定。  
Hiccup根本抵抗不了这样的眼神。  
他忍住内心潮涌一般的感情，双手环上龙族青年的脖子，在青年的唇边低喃道：“我不会再推开你了Toothless。”他的吻轻轻落在青年微凉的唇瓣上，“I’m all yours.”  
青年的迟疑消失了，他趁着Hiccup退回的空档，也低头给了他一个稍重一些的亲吻，并舔了一下Hiccup因为紧张和逐渐被挑起的情欲而微红的眼角。少年的眼睛里逐渐开始染上难耐的水色。乱了节拍的心跳中，两人的剪影最终重合在一起。  
“嗯……嗯…”绵密的接吻让Hiccup的大脑几乎缺氧，他的上衣早就落到了脚边，夜煞的手在腰部摩擦，挑起他心底隐约的欲望。  
Toothless的舌头也太好用了吧？Hiccup迷迷糊糊的想。明明是两情相悦，为什么总是搞的自己很狼狈，龙倒是一脸占了便宜的样子。即便是在接吻的时候，Hiccup还是抵抗不住Toothless一脸专注地样子，稍不留神就被龙的舌头绑架。  
“啪嗒”  
金属扣子的声音响起，感觉到青年熟练地解开自己的皮带，Hiccup不知到是该怀疑海妖的魔法还是该佩服Toothless的学习能力。（海妖：怪我咯？）  
“Tooth……唔！”刚想抗议就被夺走了声音，腰间的手臂收紧，仿佛在宣告所有权。  
你丫做给谁看啊！奥丁吗？！（奥丁：我不想看，谢谢。）  
分神中Toothless的手就滑到了Hiccup的内裤，Hiccup的惊呼被完美的吞没在深吻中，腰部本能的跟随着每一次揉捏而摆动。Berk少年一只手滑落到Toothless不安分的那只手上，几乎没有用力的抵抗，反而成了一种欲盖弥彰的的引诱。轻轻一用力，被吻到晕眩的Hiccup就射在了龙的手心。  
人类青年就这样挂在Toothless身上喘息，炽热的呼吸染红了龙的耳尖。当龙开始将精液涂抹在穴口的时候，耳边立刻响起情人抑制不住的呻吟。  
“啊，嗯，嗯！”每一次指尖的滑入，都是一次听觉和触觉的享受。很快，龙就找到了Hiccup的敏感点，变换着力度不断按压，Hiccup的蜜穴立刻色情地吞吐起Toothless的手指。暧昧的水声和无法释放的欲望让少年不自觉地后仰，将颤抖的胸膛暴露在龙炽热的呼吸里。龙族当然不会放过送上门的果实，含住了少年的乳头，用舌头重重地舔舐、挤压。少年在这样的刺激下几乎站不住身体，呼吸也越来越浓稠，等到Toothless尝够了红色的果实，Hiccup已经抑制不住渴求，胡乱撞上龙的双唇，在呻吟和纠缠中断断续续地恳求： “Toothless…求你……”人类青年羞于出口的邀请，带着暧昧交缠的银丝。随即他下身一凉，内裤被粗暴地扯下，人被按在了墙上。  
空虚的穴口很快抵上了龙的分身，缓缓的磨人的插入，待Hiccup习惯后，逐渐加大了抽插  
的频率。  
“啊啊……”  
黑发青年空余的一只手则顺着胸口一路下探，来到了Hiccup高挺的分身，仿佛演奏乐器一般上下拂动，换来更加悦耳的娇喘。而当手指偶尔刮到顶端，蜜穴的一阵紧缩让Toothless险些失守。  
“住，住手toothy…！”龙族很快就掌握了这个新发现的技巧，Hiccup越发敏感的身体逐渐染上粉色。  
“啊嗯……”委身于欢愉的Hiccup扭过头热切的望着身后的黑发绿瞳的龙族， Toothless也俯下身，吻住情人红肿不堪的双唇，将高潮的惊呼尽数吞没。


	14. 一个短小的尾声

烟花亮起的时候，Hiccup从睡梦中迷迷糊糊醒来。第一次高潮后，他和Toothless难以自持地又在床上甜蜜纠缠，直到他在龙族青年的怀中用尽了最后一点气力，在柔软的被褥和青年的爱抚中睡去。  
现在，他正被背后的黑发青年紧紧环在怀里。龙族的体温一般低于人类，但青年的身体却因为Hiccup的体温和方才的激情而微微发热。  
Hiccup静静地望着窗外焰火在空中划出一道道流星般长长的轨迹。他不知道维拉尔全城都在为海妖湾终于平静而彻夜欢庆、不知道Astrid在灯火闪烁中获得了乔伊哥哥的邀舞、也不知道双胞胎已经被维拉尔水手奉为驾船大师。  
他唯一清楚的是，他的Toothless，终于完全属于他。  
维京少年向夜煞怀里靠了靠，感觉到脖子被轻柔地蹭了一下。  
他闭上眼睛，安心睡去。

这就是少年Hiccup得到龙的全部故事。  
如果你想要得到一头龙，或许应该先让它得到你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢在写作的fever期间一直听我讲糊话容忍我骚扰的卿卿同学。写这篇文完全是出于对Movie3的意难平，而给予我灵感的则是Taylor Swift的几首歌，尤其是Enchanted。  
> Taylor早期的歌词总是充满了一种天真而无畏的热情，我码了这么些字也不及歌里两句念白来得感人。  
> Please don’t be in love with someone else.  
> Please don’t have somebody waiting on you.  
> 这是我想给他们的结局。


	15. 无拟人番外: 繁殖季就不要加班了!(本质是PWP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于把他俩撮合在一起了我可以放肆开车了啊哈哈哈哈！最初的正文大纲里有一章toothcup在无人岛度过的非常正经的一晚，但因为节奏太慢被我删掉了，本番外用了一下这个neta。繁殖季的设定真好啊连ABO都不用我另外搞了！！

Hiccup在理智奔溃的边缘试图找到一个合适的理由来解释现在发生的一切。

没错，一个月前，他确实亲口承诺Astrid会在今天天黑之前回到Berk岛参加亲衣节的庆祝。

天啊他清清楚楚记得今天就是亲衣节！虽然眼下这座无人岛因为有火山的关系到处都是暖融融的泉水，完全不似深冬时节，但这个冬季最重大的节日就是今晚！

他记得要过节！那他怎么会忘了龙的繁殖季也在这段时间！

忙了一整天勘探，原本想在温泉里好好洗个澡的Hiccup，眼下最大的愿望是在周围不断冒出的蒸汽中立刻化作气体消失。

因为他的左腿上现在抵着一个比温泉还要滚烫的东西：那是繁殖期夜煞早已抬头的下身。

造成目前处境的始作俑者Toothless，正委屈巴巴地用水汪汪的绿眼睛望着Hiccup。见Hiccup僵在原地，Toothless有些急躁地用下巴去磨蹭少年在温泉中泡得滚烫的脸颊，伸出舌头央求般地在少年颈窝留下水痕。

“Tooth……less，我们今晚要回Berk……”少年后背紧贴着一块石头，在Toothless的碰触里无路可退。

水面下，原本抵在大腿上轻轻摩擦的分身正随着水面上的动作向腿内侧移动。 Hiccup赶忙伸手阻挡，惊慌之下一把握住了滚烫的肉棒，Toothless身体一震，翅膀溅出水花，少年颈窝里的舌头更加不安分地开始舔弄起他因为温度而泛出浅红色的胸口。

事已至此，Hiccup只能硬着头皮，开始爱抚Toothless的分身，希望尽快结束龙的情欲。

少年的骨架比起瘦小的孩童时代已经长开不少，但他的手掌也只能勉强覆住龙的晴起。虽然梦里曾经和Toothless缠绵，但他从来没有在Toothless还是龙的形态下发生过任何肌肤相亲的关系。少年的手在水面下尽力取悦着这个比人型大几号的分身，但Toothless显然想要得更多，他在少年的手掌中快速地穿刺，顶端克制地撞在少年试图紧闭的大腿内侧。水底的激烈摩擦在水面上激起隐约的小波浪，无法抵抗本能的龙积极地舔舐着少年侧颈的皮肤，希望能让少年的身体让步。

在暧昧的顶撞里，Hiccup感觉四周的热气越来越浓烈，下身也在逐渐被情欲挑起，他在Toothles越来越大幅的抽动中努力不让对方发现自己的状况，但越是想逃避身体却越是沦陷，Toothless很快在时不时的碰触中感觉到了少年身体的变化，兴奋轻轻咬了一下Hiccup的乳头。 在热水中挣扎的Hiccup被激得手一用力，Toothless立刻射了出来，热水裹挟着烫呼呼的液体瞬间包裹了Hiccup脆弱的下身，他惊慌失措地甩开刚刚释放的龙，退到了岸上的草丛里。

“Toothless！”少年的声音因为没能释放的欲望而显得高亢，“你乖乖在水里等我，我们今天必须回去…Toothless！”

少年被紧随其后的夜煞轻轻一顶，一个踉跄仰面倒在了无人岛柔软的青草中。Toothless扑到了他的身体上方，绿眼睛紧紧盯着少年一丝不挂还在滴水的身体。 “不行Toothless！现在不行！”少年的分身因为紧张又硬了一些，他急需释放，但调⽪的龙既不走开，也没有下一步动作。

“你去别的地⽅好不好？”Hiccup开始好声好⽓地恳求，可是Toothless不吃他这套，反⽽推了推他的手。

Hiccup⽴刻意识到了龙的想法，他涨红了脸，在欲望的夹缝⾥无路可退。终于，在夜煞直⽩的注视下，纠结许久的Hiccup颤抖地握住⾃己⾼昂的前端，认命般闭上眼，开始上下爱抚起来。夜煞的呼吸逐渐从少年的上身移动到下身，好像吹拂花朵一般在少年高昂的分身周围游走，让少年紧绷的身体如蓓蕾一样缓缓绽开。Hiccup在快感和羞耻感中迅速迷失了⾃我，双腿逐渐打开，把下身的春光完全展示在龙的⾯前。他⼿的速度越来越快，背⾼高拱起，很快就迎来了⾼潮。

“唔……哈……”少年在激烈的颤抖中释放了出来，在水的热度和身体热度的双重作用下，他拱起的身体泛出红晕，落上星星点点的⽩⾊液体后显得更加诱人。 沉浸在第一次释放中的Hiccup无意识地抚摸⾃自⼰的下身，炙热的液体随着⼿的移动被涂抹在⼤腿内侧和微微开合的⽳⼝附近。

龙的眼神开始变得浑浊。

就在少年⼤⼝找回呼吸的时候，⼀条厚厚的⾆舌头舔上了他粘满粘液的下体。

“啊！”Hiccup惊叫出声。 他曾经梦到过这样的场景，但现实⽐梦境更刺激百倍。 Toothless的舌头⾮常粗糙，在唾液的混合下重重舔舐少年的分身，从根部⼀直照顾到顶端，恶意地⽤⾆尖刺激顶部的⼩洞。

Hiccup双手扯住脑袋两边的⻘草，在剧烈的刺激中稳住⾃己的身体。他把头扭到⼀边不敢看夜煞的动作，但双腿却⼏乎抬到胸⼝，渴望着更多。 刚刚释放过的分身被舔到再次抬头时，Toothless终于注意到了蜜穴的渴求，⽴刻将湿漉漉的⾆头捅了进去。

“嗯啊！” 少年年的回应激励着夜煞的探索，他感受着密径中的褶皱，在少年腿间发出暧昧的⽔声。很快，后⽳中便充盈着龙的唾液便得容易进入，灵巧的舌头也跟着液体流⼊了密径更深处。粗糙的⾆苔刺激着敏感的内壁，Hiccup舒服得⾼声喘息，蜷起了脚趾。

他的下身⼏乎湿成⼀片，黏糊糊的液体顺着股缝流到地上，对于渴望少年身体的龙来说，就像是往蛋糕上倒了蜂蜜⼀般诱人。

他撤回了舌头，身体上移，把热乎乎的⾁棒顶了上来。 虽然已经充分做了润滑，但龙形态下的尺寸还是在进入时遇到了阻⼒。

Hiccup紧张地看着夜煞，虽然春梦⾥有过同样的情节，但他从来没有想过会在Toothless还是龙的形态下真实发⽣这样的事。

“Toothless，”少年感觉到全身的细胞都在叫嚣着想让对方快点进入，下身的空虚感让他接近疯狂，但穴口的阻力却让他比第一次都紧张。Hiccup仿佛即将被情欲吹下枝头的树叶，他小心翼翼地请求：“太，太⼤了……变回人型好不好？”

龙的脑袋就在Hiccup边上，Hiccup看到了绿色眼睛中努⼒克制的欲望和恳求般的眼神。夜煞伸出⾆头舔了舔少年的⽿垂和暴露在空⽓中的脖⼦，Hiccup明⽩这是Toothless在情难⾃控时常⽤的撒娇伎俩，繁殖季的夜煞迫切想要以原本的样⼦与少年结合。

Hiccup心一软，只好配合Toothless的动作，尽量打开身体。Toothless也及时舔起了少年胸⼝变硬的乳头，来分散他的注意⼒。

这⼀招⾮常有效，Hiccup很快开始沉溺于胸前的快感中，腰肢也开始不⾃觉地轻微摆动了起来，Toothless趁势把分身逐渐沒入，Hiccup在巨⼤的刺激下险些射了出来。还没等他调整好呼吸，Toothless就开始了抽插。

“啊！啊嗯！”少年被痛楚和快感双重夹击，放肆地在龙的身下喘息。人类身体紧实的线条流下汗⽔混合着唾液，在腰部脆弱的摆动中显得异常⾹香艳。 随着身体的逐渐适应，蜜⽳开始主动收缩，Hiccup甚至能感觉到龙分身上隆起的经脉。

“啊！” Toothless到达了从未进入过的区域，找到了新的敏感点，开始不断的顶送，坚硬的腹部摩擦着少年的分身，顶端冒出的液体在少年和龙紧贴的部分发出可怕的热量，Hiccup在前所未有的刺激下感觉全身都要融化了。

“哈……Toothy，不要……嗯！太，太快了……！”少年在灭顶的快感中惊叫着向他的夜煞求饶。可是龙只是怜惜地舔舐着少年眼⻆因情欲⽽流下的泪⽔，并没有放慢速度，直到少年把脖⼦子仰到快要断掉的限度，第⼆次释放了出来。

⾼潮中，少年的后⽳情难⾃控地⼤⼒吮吸起夜煞的分身，快感沿着脊柱席卷了Hiccup的理智，他激动地吻着Toothless的下颌，这也是龙最喜欢被碰触的地方，很快，Toothless也低吼着释放在了少年的体内，浓厚的热流有⼒地冲击着内壁抵达少年深处，Hiccup的⼤脑被冲到⼀⽚空⽩。

经历了两轮激情后的少年带着满身粘液躺在草地上⼤口喘息，被舔到肿⼤的乳头在呼吸起伏中显得诱⼈又脆弱。

Toothless仍留恋少年潮湿温暖的体内，稍将分身往外抽了一点，让过多的精液顺着股缝流到地上后，⼜再次送入。连接处发出噗哧⼀声，Hiccup轻声惊叫后，发出了舒服的⿐音。 打开的双腿⽆无⼒地垂在身体两边，因为难以摆脱的余韵⽽微微颤抖。Toothless这次的抽送异常温柔，⽐起占有更似享受。

Hiccup在懒洋洋的快感中追逐着Toothless的动作，他⽆法思考现在的处境，只能放任⾃己的身体作出最忠实的反应，然后难以置信地发现下身居然⼜晴起了。但因为过度的欢爱，前端只能流下近乎透明的液体。

“Toothy，嗯……Toothy……”被过度刺激的密径异常敏感，最小幅度的抽插都能激发浪潮般难耐的快感，少年在潮汐中带着⿐⾳喊着龙的名字，“不，不行了……停下来好吗……” 夜煞给了少年⼀个爱怜的亲吻，在少年体内的分身却⼀下⼦涨⼤，激得少年全身泛红到要滴血⼀般，眼睛失神地望着天空，努⼒承受夜煞的爱。

或许是为了让少年早些解脱出来，Toothless⼀个加速顶到了湿热的敏感点，快要被做到虚脱的Hiccup⾼高昂起脖⼦，发出嘶哑的轻呼，脆弱的下身挤出⼀股近乎透明的液体，剧烈收缩的蜜⽳紧紧挽留着Toothless的肉棒使他再次射精。抽射⼏次后，龙终于缓缓退出了了被折磨到⼀片狼籍的后穴，缓慢的摩擦引起少年潮湿的闷哼，榨干了他最后一点力气。

无人岛⾼高的草丛掩盖着情欲中精疲⼒尽的人类和他的龙族。 夜煞把头放在少年剧烈起伏的胸⼝，感受温柔的抚摸。

晚风渐起，Hiccup还没有来得及感到寒冷，夜煞的翅膀就覆盖上他酸软无力的身体，为他挡开了寒意。

少年⼼想，今天就在⽆人岛上过亲衣节，似乎也不赖。


	16. 番外:无泪之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想要写出童话感又想写车，最后只会写出南瓜车。  
> 这应该是本篇最后一个番外了，希望算是给这个故事画上了一个比较好的句号吧。  
> 

比起人类来,龙需要的睡眠时间并不多,但Toothless喜欢和Hiccup同时窝在一起入眠。  
Hiccup有时在清晨做梦，嘴里念念有词，Toothless就在身边迷迷糊糊地听他数落自己捣乱。  
在Toothless的记忆里，Hiccup几乎从来没有哭过，当年与龙王战斗时少了一条腿，少年也没掉过一滴眼泪，即使在父亲去世后，Hiccup也很快从巨大的悲伤中振作起来，和朋友们一起肩负起了对家乡的责任。维京人从来不把命运寄托在眼泪上，大自然的残酷不仅给了Berk岛坚硬的冰雹和山崖，也给了那里的人民坚强勇敢的心脏。  
所以，当Toothless发现少年的眼角偶尔会在梦里流下热乎的液体，它着实非常惊讶。Toothless尝试过听听少年到底在悲伤的梦里看到了什么，但回答它的只有几句带着鼻音  
的“Please”和Hiccup搅在一起的眉毛。  
夜煞只好闹出点动静，假装恶作剧似的把少年从并不愉快的梦里叫醒。然后Hiccup就会精神百倍地数落起Toothless老是在他睡觉的时候捣蛋，在他们熟悉的相处模式中迎接新的一天。  
Toothless的心里有一份清单，上面列着有关少年的一切。  
少年性格柔软但并不软弱，吃鱼的时候会把烤焦的边缘⼀一起吞下，因为义肢的关系，飞行时候会稍稍左偏，虽然不喜欢格斗竞技，但因为制作机械的关系，他的臂力其实很好……等等等等。  
不不过这些是其他人也知道的Hiccup，对于Toothless来说，拥有这些并不能让它满足。  
而当他们进入了更深一层的关系之后，Toothless的清单也变得更加具体和私密。  
Hiccup乱糟糟的头发在洗完澡后会透出一股淡淡的青草的味道，这时候去吻他，90%的几率会被念“不要调皮”，10%的几率会尝到温暖口腔中不知哪里生出的柔软甜味。而10%终究会在龙的坚持不懈下变成100%。被吻到失去理智的少年年会用手臂勾住他的脖子，把滚烫的呼吸封锁在他们的唇⾆舌之间，消磨掉最后一点意志。下身的摩擦中少年会扬起脖子，沿着诱人的曲线，可以到达他紧致的胸口。或轻或重的爱抚，都能产生令人愉悦的喘息。  
如果少年舒服到抬起腰部，那里的线条会一路引导到结实的后臀，这时候给分身合适的刺激，少年会在渴求中主动打开双腿或是缠上腰，把火热湿润的脆弱部位完全交给Toothless。通道内的角度和敏感点，Toothless已经非常熟悉，有时候缓慢的折磨比快速的冲动更让少年在漫长而未满的愉悦中挣扎，收缩和挽留也更激烈。  
少年的勇敢只在帷帐之外，床第之间略有那么些保守，但他青涩的配合总是会让结合更刺激，深度也更令人疯狂。  
这些都是只有Toothless知晓的有关少年的部分。  
被快感完全占有的时候，少年棕色失焦的眼睛里只有自己，想到这一点，Toothless的内心总会泛出些喜悦。  
有时候为了在Berk以外的地区行动方便，Toothless会变成人类的样子，Hiccup也会教他一些基本的事情，比如买东西。Toothless学什么都很快，但它时常假装做不来，只是为了蹭一点少年无奈却温暖的照顾。  
Hiccup并不太自知，其实外出后Toothless很快就发现这个Berk少年在人类社会中还挺受女孩子们欢迎的。当然，清单的这一条边上，一直有夜煞那张不怎么高兴的脸。  
直到某一天，买到面包和饮料的Toothless在回去的路上远远看到有两个女孩儿正在同Hiccup讲话。  
其中一位长发高个子女生显然对Hiccup很感兴趣，另一位看上去只是陪同来搭讪的。长发女孩笑容灿烂，有意无意地碰触少年的手臂，而没什么被搭讪经验的Hiccup倒显得有些受宠若惊的样子。  
“啊抱歉，我已经有喜欢的人了。”  
“真的吗？”女孩儿并没有放弃。  
“是的，我很抱歉……”Hiccup不知道该说什么好，只能一个劲地挠着乱乱的棕发道歉。不过，英气的外貌搭配这份意外的局促倒是很合对方的胃口：“但你们还没有结婚吧？”女孩儿注意到Hiccup手上没有戒指，“你确定不想换个人试试？”  
“不、不用了。”不知道是被女孩的大胆吓到还是本能的反应，Hiccup冲口而出：“我不会再爱上其他人了。”  
Toothless的心脏跳得厉害，比任何一次俯冲任何一次惊心动魄的对决都要猛烈。  
他在墙⻆等到女孩子们离开许久，才露露了脸，一方面它是想让脸上的热度退下去一些。  
“你怎么了？”Hiccup看着夜煞不太自然的表情一脸疑惑。  
Toothless摇摇头，假装没有听到过任何谈话。清单上那张不高兴的脸已经被龙族悄悄划掉了。  
现在，只剩下最初那个有关眼泪疑问还没有解开。由于线索实在太少，Toothless只好期待着哪一天，Hiccup能告诉他到底要怎么做才能把这个令人讨厌的梦境从少年脑海中删除掉。  
之后的某一天，Berk岛借着发现新航线的由头举办了一次大型的庆祝会，不胜酒力的Hiccup也难得喝醉了，Astrid坚持在他跳上桌子举办龙的知识讲座之前把这位“博士”弄回去。结果一沾上自家的床铺，满嘴跑火车的“博士”就直接进入了睡眠模式，侧在Toothless身边打起了小小的呼噜。  
“老天…”Astrid看了看烂醉的少年和一脸不爽却眼神温柔的夜煞，轻声说道：“他在你身边总是能安下心来。”  
少女摸了摸龙的脑袋，望进那双绿色的眼睛里：“你大概不知道他上一次喝醉有多麻烦…”说到这儿，Astrid突然意识到了失言，她皱了皱眉头，似乎在犹豫，Toothless则紧紧盯着她。  
僵持了几秒后，Astrid认输地叹了口气：“我不确定该不不该由我来告诉你…那天是我这辈子第一次看见Hiccup醉到不省人事…还哭得找不着北，完全劝不动…”少女看着夜煞询问的眼神，“就是你离开Berk回去无人之境的那天。”  
Toothless的心脏漏掉一拍。  
Astrid看着龙族突然变得痛苦的眼睛只能安慰地摸摸它的翅膀：“已经都过去了Toothless，”但显然在少年的内心深处，这段记忆还带着难以轻易磨灭的疼痛，“总之，请你不要离开他。”  
Toothless点了点头，目送着少女离开，只剩炉火和少年的呼吸在灼烧着它的心脏。然后，它突然明白了梦里的泪水意味这什么。  
少年教会了夜煞如何表达爱、给了它可以自由飞翔的自动尾翼、貌似潇洒地目送它离开，飞向人类永远都无法抵达的地方。  
以一种杀死自己真心的方式。  
他以为他可以永远逃避内心那块隐秘的欲望，洒脱地放手、说服自己这是为Toothless做出最好的选择。  
然而在起飞的刹那，在夜煞看不到的身后，少年的心曾经被狂风撕到支离破碎。那时的Hiccup甚至连请求Toothless留下来的立场都没有。除了满地带血的碎片和一个空虚的躯壳，他什么都没有了。  
能表达出来的爱当然是爱。  
可没有表达出来的爱也一样是爱。  
“Toothless，”Hiccup在这时睁开了有些迷离的眼睛，夜煞看到了那些碎片的痕迹，“Please……”  
Toothless仿佛听到了远处山崖边，那个孤单的身影望着纷纷离去的龙，压抑在心底那句没能喊出的请求，“不要走…”少年的眼泪开始不断地落下来，“什么都可以，都可以给你…”  
他一边胡乱的吻着Toothless，一边开始解自己的衣服。Toothless不敢退开，只是不知所措地呆在原地，不知道要怎么去告诉少年一切都已经过去，他的龙哪儿都不会去  
了。  
Hiccup很快就把自己脱了个精光，Toothless只能怜惜地舔舔他脸颊，尝到的都是眼泪咸咸的味道。它当然想触碰Hiccup，少年全身都因为酒精而透出漂亮的粉红，但现在这么做，让他有种趁人之危的感觉。  
Hiccup却被龙的顾虑刺伤了，醉醺醺的少年带着赌气般的表情，把潮红的脸颊贴了上来，对着龙的耳朵肆无忌惮地吹气：“她给你的…我都可以给你…Toothless……”Hiccup焦糖色的眼睛被泪水和情欲浸润得撩人心弦，他完全不知道对面夜煞的心脏快要爆炸了，还在伸出舌头轻轻描摹龙的下颌和嘴⻆。  
Toothless发出一声愉悦的喉音，Hiccup更加努力想取悦他的夜煞。他贴上龙的身体，修长结实的腿沿着龙的腹部缓缓下滑，用脚趾轻轻撩拨起夜煞逐渐抬头的分身。  
时间分秒流逝，Hiccup在亲吻中模糊地感觉到夜煞变硬的肉棒开始主动在他小腿附近顶动，而少年自己的分身也紧紧贴着夜煞的身体逐渐升温。  
“嗯…”少年难耐的扭动了一下身体。在如此密切的距离  
下，Toothless可以清楚看到Hiccup后颈上方那些可爱的⽑毛茸茸的碎发，和少年褪去孩童感后更加宽阔优美的背部线条，当然，最明显的还是在微红身体上浮现出的细密的汗珠。  
光是想象汗水沿着背部曲线一路滑入臀缝的样子，就叫人无法呼吸。  
龙终于忍不不住伸出了舌头，Hiccup马上含住舌尖吮吸起来，龙的唾液落在他的脖子和前胸，这个画面引发的联想让夜煞的心跳几乎失速。  
少年太了解龙的心思，他闭上眼睛舔了一下龙的舌尖，然后往下调整身体，直到自己的呼吸和龙的分身平齐。Hiccup伸出舌头，从根部开始仔细描摹着肉棒的形状，龙的分身对于人类少年来说有些大了，他努力舔舐着顶端冒出的粘液，  
但很快就因为龙越来越激烈的抽动而力不从心起来。  
“Toothless……”Hiccup只能抱住眼前不断抽动的分身，抬头望向夜煞焦急又怜惜的绿眸子，“…慢，慢一点。”  
这句话成了一切的导火索。夜煞一下子翻身把Hiccup压在身下，快速地在少年前胸和环抱着分身的手臂组成的狭小空间里摩擦，顶端胡乱撞在少年的脖子和脸上，白色黏液星星点点染上了Hiccup发红的皮肤。少年为了稳定身体只能越抱越紧，这反而给了Toothless更大的刺激，让他越动越快，就在Hiccup快要抱不住的时候，Toothless终于射了出来。⼀股精液喷发在Hiccup的脸上和脖子上，造成好几秒的失神。  
Toothless在少年胸前意犹未尽地磨蹭了几下，缓缓退了出来。  
“Toothy……”少年的呼唤还带着因为哭泣而留下的鼻音，他显然不喜欢Toothless的抽离，何况下身已经硬到发疼。  
Toothless往后退了退，以便自己的脸能贴着少年的。Hiccup终于安下心来，他闭了闭眼睛，眼⻆的泪水滑落在龙贴紧贴的脸颊。  
“Toothy……帮帮我…”少年带着湿气的央求中，龙灵巧的尾巴缠上了他的下体。  
“唔…”少年激动地抬起臀部，跟着龙的节奏摆动起来，逐渐沉迷欲望的Hiccup开始渴求更近一步的进入，他主动张开双腿，用手指沾上胸前的精液自己扩张了起来。  
“已经可以了…”扩张其实还没有做到位，但少年急切地想要比肌肤相亲更深的接触，似乎是在同一个看不见的对手竞争。  
Toothless没办法告诉对方其实他们可以慢慢来，可以充分享受所有环节然后再结合，但今晚是少年难得的主动，他不想让Hiccup等太久。  
少年在龙的肉棒沒入时发出痛苦又满足的喘息，他努力用脚勾住龙的腰部，好让进入更顺畅。包裹着龙的肠道因为酒精的作用比平时更加滚烫，少年姿势上的配合也让夜煞获得更大的快感，情不自禁开始大力抽插起来。  
“嗯啊啊！”少年在快速的刺激下感觉到一种近乎自由落体的失控，他的意志仿佛被地心引力吞噬，不断下坠。他的身体在狂风般的快感里弯成流畅的弧度，紧致湿润的肌肉线条引得夜煞低头亲吻。  
他从里到外完完全全由他的龙掌控，他们之间是比零更近的距离，他的龙选择了他。  
这些想法填满了少年因为分离而空虚痛苦的内心，他的腹部升起一股暖融融的感觉。  
Hiccup和Toothless在同一时刻达到高潮，龙的粘液多到从后穴溢出来，少年在下身席卷的快感中抽动，喷出一股股白色的液体。  
他的全身几乎都是他和龙的体液，但少年心满意足。  
余韵平息后，夜煞把头靠了上来，这次迎接他的不再是眼泪，而是一个甜蜜的晚安吻。  
再也不会了，Toothless想，今晚是它最后一次允许眼泪充盈少年的梦境。  
—————————  
“Toothless，你们最近都躲着我干什么呢？”几周后，Hiccup和Toothless踏上了又一次冒险的旅途，不过出发前，Toothless有好几天都躲着Hiccup和Astrid他们混在⼀起，好几次Hiccup想要过去看一眼，都被双胞胎阻止了。  
“我们和Toothless之间就不能有秘密了吗！”暴芙纳特义正严辞地反问。Hiccup忍不住翻了个白眼，这话从这位嘴⾥说出来总觉得缺少说服力。  
“你也得给Toothless一点个人空间是不是？你们虽然在⼀起了也不能老是粘一块儿啊！”悍夫纳特说得好像很有道理，Hiccup的白眼快翻到天上去了。  
所以，Hiccup真的很好奇到底什么事情需要如此严阵以待。  
现在他们正航行在海妖湾附近的海面上，四下寂静、星空透亮。  
还没等Toothless有任何动作回应，船边突然响起了熟悉的女声：“嗨！Hiccup！”  
Hiccup转头一看，发现是好久不见的海妖。水做的少女今天看上去特别高兴，又不单纯是那种久别重逢的高兴…  
“哇哦好久不见…”Hiccup不知道为什么少女的眼神里有⼀股抑制不住的兴奋，像是知道了什么惊天秘密，又无法说出来，“…你看上去很高兴啊，有什么好事吗？”  
“Well，既然你这么问了，今天确实会发生一件大好事。”  
女孩笑眯眯地趴在船舷上望着一脸问号的少年：“不过，我也是受邀前来见证的。”  
Hiccup脸上的疑问更大了：“受邀？谁的邀？还有，什么好事啊？”  
他不知道身后的夜煞已经变成了人类青年的样子。青年的的手里有一个小小的盒子。里面是几周来在几个活宝指导下打造出的粗糙的银色指环。  
海妖望了一眼黑发青年略带紧张的样子，温和地笑了笑，随即看着Hiccup眨了眨眼睛，说道：“亲爱的，说到这个……我想你一定愿意回头看看。”  
那时的海风就像在空中轻轻流动的绢纱，温柔的波浪好似低唱着深海的歌谣，星光在海面撒落下细碎闪耀的光芒，像仙女在童话结尾撒下的魔法。  
而在无泪的夜晚，没有任何魔法，可以胜过爱。


End file.
